Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded
by LimpBizkit3030
Summary: Sequel to Teen Titans: Revolutions. The titans and Geo are back. The cryogenic chamber's of Zeo and Trini are about to open and Team Matrix is back again. Please readreview, I'm a disclaimerFINISHED
1. Presentation

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded Presentation  
  
Author's note: I don't own the theme song "Bombshell" by Powerman 5000. Please don't sue me.  
  
Last time on Teen Titans Revolutions, a mysterious hero from the future named Geo Anderson, who is the son of Neo and Trinity from Zion and the matrix, came into the past on a mission. His mission: change history of the deaths of earth's greatest super hero team Teen Titans and bring back his team alive. With nothing to lose, Geo was accepted to live with the titans until his mission was completed. However, days later, a member of the Teen Titans named Terra betrayed her friends since she was working for their arch-nemesis Slade. Thanks to Geo, Terra changed from a villian to a hero and is back with the group. Now the time has come when Geo's brother and sister return from their cryogenic sleep to continue their reign of being victorious. The story continues...  
  
Get up  
  
Get up  
  
Get up  
  
Drop the Bombshell  
  
Get up  
  
Get up  
  
This is out of control  
  
Get up  
  
Get up  
  
Get up  
  
Drop the Bombshell  
  
Get up  
  
Get up  
  
Get down...  
  
Now, look who's coming  
  
Yeah, look who's back  
  
Quick drop the bombshell straight to the track  
  
The 21st century killing machine  
  
Burnt on the inside,  
  
A five-headed team  
  
Now I'm not the same because you're not the same,  
  
Well you're not the same the because I'm not the same,  
  
We're not the same, this could never be the same  
  
and we just wanna survive...  
  
[Chorus x2]  
  
Get up  
  
Get up  
  
Get up  
  
Drop the Bombshell  
  
Get up  
  
Get up  
  
This is out of control  
  
Get up  
  
Get up  
  
Get up  
  
Drop the Bombshell  
  
Get up  
  
Get up  
  
Get down...  
  
Now you are the same, because you want it all,  
  
and you want the transmit cause you want the call,  
  
and you want the one that makes the worlds collide,  
  
but since that has happened who knows what's inside...  
  
I'm not same  
  
You're not the same  
  
You're not the same, and  
  
I'm not the same...  
  
[Chorus x2]  
  
Get up  
  
Get up  
  
Get up  
  
Drop the Bombshell  
  
Get up  
  
Get up  
  
This is out of control  
  
Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded. 


	2. Chapter 1: Zeo awakens

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded Chapter 1: Zeo awakens  
  
The chamber doors opened. The titans watched Geo smiles since that his brother is back. As the doors opened, Zeo opens his eyes. His visions were blurry and can't see where is he at. He took one step and fell to the floor and started couging for air. Geo went to aid him.  
  
"Starfire," Geo said, "Give me the oxygen mask."  
  
"Where is this oxygen mask and what does it look like," she said.  
  
"Right next to you."  
  
Starfire gives him the mask. Geo puts the mask on Zeo's mouth.  
  
"Take it easy, Zeo," Geo said, "And breathe."  
  
Zeo breathes in and out of the oxygen mask. Then he gets back up after catching some air.  
  
"Better," Geo said.  
  
"Yeah," Zeo said for the first time since his sleep, "It's been 10 years since I have been..."  
  
"10 years?"  
  
"Yeah. It's been 10 years and...wait."  
  
Zeo stares at Geo knowing that something ain't right.  
  
"Geo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You are...you're...you're still in your teen years."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"But...you are supposed to be 10 years older."  
  
"I know but I'm glad you're back."  
  
"I'm glad to see you too."  
  
They hugged. Zeo opens his eyes to see the titans who are watching.  
  
"Hey, who are those guys?"  
  
"Oh! I want to introduce you to my friends. Zeo, these are my friends, they are..."  
  
"The Teen Titans. I read about them in a hidden file. So I'll take a guess on who's who. Let's see, Cyborg.  
  
"Nice to meet you Zeo," Cyborg said as they shake hands.  
  
Zeo went to Starfire.  
  
"You are...Starfire."  
  
"Hello their, new friend," Starfire said as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"That's nice of you."  
  
Next, Beast Boy.  
  
"Beast Boy. How is it going, man."  
  
"Cool, dude," Beast Boy replied.  
  
Next, Terra.  
  
"You are Terra."  
  
"Hello."  
  
Next, Raven.  
  
"You are Raven."  
  
"Hi."  
  
And finally, Robin.  
  
"And you are Robin."  
  
"It's to meet you, Zeo."  
  
"Hey, Zeo," Geo said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I like to have a word with you but first you need to change into your outfit."  
  
"Ok. Where is it?"  
  
"In the locker room past the armory."  
  
"You got an armory?"  
  
"Yes, I got an armory. Now go get dressed and remove those soaked clothes."  
  
Zeo went into the armory to get into his gear.  
  
Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 2: Suit up for training. 


	3. Chapter 2: Suit up for training

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded Chapter 2: Suit Up for Training  
  
Zeo enters the locker room. He opens the locker that has his name on it. He puts on the following clothes:  
  
Black SWAT pants.  
Black tanktop.  
Black fingered-gloves.  
Black SWAT vest.  
Two samurai swords with holders.  
Black army combat boots.  
  
Zeo walks out of the locker room with everybody waiting.  
  
"You know whats the difference between you and me," Zeo said as he puts on his triangular glasses, "I make this look good."  
  
Everyone didn't say a word until Geo broke the silence.  
  
"Ok," Geo said, "Let's go out to the course and do your training, Zeo."  
  
"You know," Beast Boy said, "Since you guys have the same name, how about you guys change one of your names so we wouldn't be confused."  
  
"Yeah," Robin said, "Your names sound the same."  
  
"Alright," Geo said, "We'll call my brother 'Z'."  
  
"'Z'," Zeo said, "I like that. Z. Ha ha. Z. Ha Ha. Z."  
  
(Author's note: From now on, Zeo will be named Z for the rest of the story.)  
  
"Ok, Z," Geo said, "We get it. Lets just go."  
  
The Anderson bros. and the titans arrived at the obstacle course.  
  
"Alright, Z," Robin said, "Let's see what you can do."  
  
"Not a problem," Z said as he removes his glasses.  
  
The course bell went off and Zeo started his training by flying and using stop motion. He passed the first obstacle of metal smashers. Then he uses his samurai swords to cut the flying disks shooting straight at him. His final task was to dodge the laser turrets and he did it by ease. He was indeed much quicker than his brother. After he finished the course, Z grabbed his glasses and places his samurai swords in their sockets.  
  
"Way to go Z," Cyborg said as he high fives him.  
  
"You're the man Z," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Nice going new friend," Starfire said  
  
"You rock," Terra said.  
  
"Thanks," Z said, "I am just like my brother."  
  
"Right you are," Geo said, "You are sure way better than me because your course record is now 40 seconds."  
  
"With that record," Robin said, "Consider yourself a member of the Teen Titans."  
  
Robin gives him a Titan communicator.  
  
"Wow, cool," Z said, "My own communicator."  
  
"Speaking of becoming a new member," Geo said, "It's almost night time. Lets go in and freshen up."  
  
The titans went into the tower. Geo and Z were in the lab, Raven went into her to meditate, Starfire and Robin went to see a movie, Cyborg went to wax his car, and Beast Boy and Terra went out to dinner. Geo was working in the main lab to download his files for the next month because next month will be the day the titans will die and it's up to Geo and Z to change it. Z was in the weight lifting room inside the lab and came out exhausted.  
  
"Hey Geo," Z said, "Let me ask you this."  
  
"Yeah, what," Geo said.  
  
"Why does Raven stay in her room and not come out? And besides, why doesn't she let anybody in her room?"  
  
"First of all, she meditates in her room to gain strength and second, she doesn't want nobody to disturb her in case if she needs anybody."  
  
"Um, does she have a boyfriend?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably, but I never seen him or heard about him."  
  
"Hell, man. She might be your girlfriend."  
  
"Hell no. We are just friends. Nothing more."  
  
"Ha ha, right. Why do you save her alot since Beast Boy told me?"  
  
"That's my...er...our mission to make sure the titans live. Including Raven. You think I'll go up to her and say 'I love you Raven.' No, of course not. I had a girlfriend before but she's dead because Smith killed her with a sniper gun at Operation: Jungle Strike."  
  
"But you never knew Smith in Operation: Jungle Strike."  
  
"I know that. You're lucky that you have a girlfriend named Katie Kombs. She was a BFC fan when we participated in it as the Roadsters (Author's note: a la Legion of Doom/Road Warriors. I don't own the team). We beat the Bone crushers at King of the Octagon in a tag team match for the titles."  
  
"And we lost the tag titles to the BodyBuilders at Monday Night Mayhem. She wasn't that disappointed about it."  
  
"Yeah. It's kind of ashamed since we lost our contracts at Thursday Throwout. I wish we could at least fight one last time."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Well, it is almost an hour to midnight. Let's get some sleep."  
  
Geo and Z went into the bedroom. Geo laid in his own bed while Z laid down on his own.  
  
Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 3: Geo's dream. 


	4. Chapter 3: Geo's dream

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded Chapter 3: Geo's dream.  
  
Geo and Z got into their beds and started to sleep. Basically, Z was already asleep but Geo remained awake about what his brother said about Raven and him.  
  
"Me and Raven," Geo said, "Nah. Impossible. Of course their is no proof."  
  
Z wakes up to wonder why is Geo still awake.  
  
"Yo, you still awake," Z said.  
  
"Yeah. I kept thinking about what you said," Geo said.  
  
"About me saying that Raven likes you."  
  
"What if you WERE right about you said, what would you do?"  
  
"Well, I could at least keep it a secret or I can tell everyone."  
  
"Oh no you don't. If me and her were together, then it would be...uh...it will...ummm...oh whatever it would be."  
  
"You little rascal you."  
  
"Oh shut up. I know that Starfire and Robin are together and that's official. Beast Boy and Terra are together. Cyborg told me that he has a girlfriend named Sheena Smith, a female scientist at the Gotham City Research Facility. You got a girlfriend named Katie Kombs. Our sister has a boyfriend named Bob Brewer, a member of the Zion youth council."  
  
"That leaves you and Raven."  
  
"I told you I don't love Raven. You get it?"  
  
"What's the difference of love and like?"  
  
"Like means that you are just friends and partners. Love means that you're a couple."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes really."  
  
"Ha. That will be the day."  
  
"Whatever. Just get some sleep."  
  
The two brothers went to sleep. After at least ten minutes, Geo's titan communicator went off. With the sound of the communicator, Geo got up.  
  
"Geo here," he said, "What's up?"  
  
"Geo," said a quiet voice, "This is Robin. Meet me at the rooftop."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
Geo walked up to the rooftop. He looked around to see if anyone was there. But the only thing he sees where the lights of the city since everyone in the area is in bed.  
  
"Robin," Geo said.  
  
"He is bed," said a female voice, "I called you."  
  
Geo turns around. To his surprise, it was...Raven.  
  
"What's wrong," Geo questioned.  
  
"Last night," Raven said, "I heard something about Slade. He is now targeting you since you ruined his plans for domination."  
  
"You woke me up at 4 a.m. about this? Raven, you should always know that the Titan communicator ain't no toy."  
  
Raven chuckled and walked up to him so close to his face.  
  
"What's wrong with meeting someone who saves me," she said, "In my home, Azarath, men were judged by their strength and their looks. Now..."  
  
Raven touches Geo's chest, feeling his black leather attire. She gave out a soft moan.  
  
"Black leather, nice," She said.  
  
"Try my brother," Geo said, "Must get some rest."  
  
He walked away but Raven stops him again.  
  
"I don't mind the attitude," she said, "You can't even see with those glasses."  
  
She tries to take them off but Geo removes her hands.  
  
"We all wear glasses," Geo said.  
  
"I might even be asking you to take me to my depressing cafe spot."  
  
"I have better things to do than going to a restraunt with people saying sad poetries."  
  
He walks away to the door but Raven stops him again.  
  
"Ah come on," Raven said, "Want to give it a try? I'll bring the wine."  
  
Raven takes off her cloak revealing her black top.  
  
"You can bring the herbal tea," she said.  
  
Geo looks at her top and at her.  
  
"Direct. Aren't you," he said.  
  
"I've been busy lately. I've done my homework. Or should at least ask your brother for help?"  
  
"I never had been intouched with women."  
  
"Maybe you just met the right woman."  
  
Raven moves slighty to his lips to kiss Geo. But, BANG! There was a gunshot. Raven fell on the ground dead. The shooter wasn't Geo. Geo gasps in horror. He turns around to see who it was. To his surprise, it was Agent Smith holding a sniper gun. He made an evil laugh as Geo stood there.  
  
"Raven," Geo said, "NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
But however, it was just a dream. Geo woke up from his nightmare in a cold sweat. He looked at his clock and it said 5 a.m. He got up to get some water in the kitchen but he also brang his night vision, thermal vision, and X-ray vision goggles. He puts them on and walks to the kitchen. He switches from night vision to X-ray to check on everyone if they're still sleeping. First was Starfire's room. Starfire was still sleeping. She lays on the bed the wrong way by putting her feet on her pillow and her head at the edge.  
  
"That's how she sleeps," Geo whispered, "Wierd."  
  
He checks Robin's. Still asleep. Next Cyborg and he was still asleep. Next, Beast Boy and he was sleeping with Terra. Then Geo checked Raven. She was also sleeping alone.  
  
"Man, it was only a dream," he said, "But I don't know if it's true about me and her. We'll see someday."  
  
Geo went into the kitchen to get his water and sleep.  
  
Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 4: Trini awakens. 


	5. Chapter 4: Trini awakens

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded Chapter 4: Trini awakens.  
  
Author's note: This would be the only short chapter.  
  
The next two days, the titans and the Anderson brothers were in the lab to see Trini wake up from her cyrogenic sleep. Geo operates the main computer to finish the cyrogenic stasis. The frost inside Trini's chamber melted and the cold water drained. Geo operated the hot air and warm water to control Trini's temperature. After it was done, everyone waited for a sign. Five minutes and nothing happened. Another five and there was a sign...Trini move her left hand.  
  
"Wake up, little sister," Geo said as he opens the chamber doors.  
  
Trini opened her eyes to see her brother Geo and Z standing right in front of her.  
  
"Geo," Trini said, "Why haven't you aged?"  
  
"It's a long story," he said, "Come on. I want you to meet my friends."  
  
Trini walks out of the chamber with her brothers. The titans where there watching and ready to meet their new friend.  
  
"Trini," Geo said, "These are my friends. They're the..."  
  
"Teen Titans," she said.  
  
"What? You knew about them?"  
  
"Of course. I read the file at school last time. So let me guess, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, Terra, Beast Boy, and Starfire. It's nice to meet you all."  
  
"Welcome, Trini," Robin said, "It's great to meet another member of Team Matrix from the future."  
  
"Wait a minute? Geo, you still haven't answer question. Why haven't you aged and why are the Teen Titans here if they don't live anymore?"  
  
"Well, I'll tell you then," he said.  
  
Geo tells the same thing to his sister since he told the titans and Z about the mission, the titans, and everything.  
  
Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 5: Matrix alert. Sorry about this chapter. I'm running out of idea's but later in this story would be the cool stuff. 


	6. Chapter 5: Matrix Alert!

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded Chapter 5: Matrix Alert.  
  
After Trini's introduction, she went with the titans to do her training before she was accepted as part of the titans. While she was doing that, Geo and Z were in the weight room lifting weights.  
  
"Come on, bro, that was 10 bench presses," Z said to Geo, "And I want my twenty."  
  
"Ok, ok," Geo said exhausted, "I can lift 250 pounds but this is more than this."  
  
"Who gives a damn? Lift."  
  
Geo lifted and lifted the heavy bar. Every ounce of sweat ran down from his head to the floor. He breathes in and out each time he lifts the bar. When he reached twenty, he put the bar back and gasps for air.  
  
"Not bad, Geo," Z said while wiping his brother's face with a towel, "You are becoming alot like me."  
  
"No kidding," he replied as he drank some water, "I could've join the Olympics."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"No. I never wanted to join. It's too much work."  
  
Enter Trini.  
  
"Guess what, brothers," she said with excitement.  
  
"What," they replied.  
  
"The titans accepted me as part of the team. I am a teen titan. I got my own communicator."  
  
"Good but that means that we are allies not members," Geo said.  
  
"Oh," Trini said, "I didn't know that."  
  
Enter Sam.  
  
"Masters," Sam said.  
  
"What is it, Sam," Z said.  
  
"Urgent message from Zion. It's Morpheus."  
  
"What," Geo said, "Impossible. How could he reach us if we are in the past?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Trini knows."  
  
"Well," Trini said, "Either he send us an e-mail or he send us a video."  
  
"Whatever it is," Z said, "Let's go and check it out."  
  
The Andersons went into the Main Lab to read the urgent message form Morpheus. It was actually a video message. They put it up on a huge screen to find out what the message was.  
  
"Andersons," Morpheus said on the video message, "This is an urgent message. The people of Zion are deseparate of your help. The problem is that the matrix is in deep trouble. Agent Smith, his clones, and army of agents are trying to destroy the matrix and their next targets are the architect and the oracle. You must come back here immediately. If you have any use of back up, then the bring the back up with you. This is Morpheus signing out."  
  
End video message.  
  
"Oh no," Trini said, "Smith is trying to destroy the matrix."  
  
"That monster," Z said, "We got to do something, Geo."  
  
"Yes, we need to," Geo said, "Bring me the titans. We got to have a word with them."  
  
"I'll go get him," Z said. He left the lab to fetch the titans while Trini and Geo remained.  
  
"What are you thinking about the titans," Trini said.  
  
"We need to bring the titans with us to help us out on saving the matrix," Geo said.  
  
"What? We are going back to the future with them?"  
  
"Yes. The titans are only back up and they are our friends to help us out."  
  
"But what if..."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything."  
  
Z enters the lab with the titans.  
  
"What's the problem, Geo," Robin said.  
  
"Titans, I believe that we need your help," Geo said, "I'm going to play a video that my master from the future send us."  
  
Geo plays the video message one more time.  
  
"So what does your message mean," Cyborg said.  
  
"It means that we need you to come with us to the future," Geo said.  
  
"WHAT," the titans yelled.  
  
"Dude, we have to go to the future with you guys," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Yes," Geo said.  
  
"But what if your people don't like us," Starfire said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything."  
  
"How are you going to do that," Terra said.  
  
"I'll them that you guys are super heroes from the past."  
  
"And why are we coming to the future," Raven said.  
  
"Our nemesis, Agent Smith, is trying to destroy the matrix virtual world. He is now targeting the architect and the oracle. Both of them are important in the matrix. So you guys need to come with us to stop Smith and his men."  
  
"So we have to enter the matrix with you guys," Robin said.  
  
"Yes. That way we'll work together and complete our previous failed mission. And that is to destroy the Headquarters of the FBI agents. Once the building is destroyed, the matrix is safe for now on."  
  
"Alright, so can we go now," Beast Boy.  
  
"Don't be silly, Beast Boy. We'll go tomorrow. You guys can start packing only the usual stuff. We'll get the plane ready."  
  
"Alright, titans," Robin said, "You heard him. Start packing only the usual stuff. We'll leave tomorrow morning."  
  
The titans left to go pack up and the Andersons went to prepare the time jet.  
  
Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 6: Back to the Future. 


	7. Chapter 6: Back to the Future

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded Chapter 6: Back To The Future.  
  
The next morning, the titans got up and pack their stuff to go with the Andersons to the future. The titans packed their clothes, tooth brushes, towels, and other important stuff. Meanwhile, the Andersons prepared the time jet and packed their belongings. As the final preparations were made, Geo went to each titan to informed them that it's time to go to Zion.  
  
Geo went to Robin's room to tell Robin that it's time. He knocks on the door.  
  
"Who is it," Robin said.  
  
"Geo."  
  
Robin opens the door.  
  
"You done Robin," Geo said.  
  
"Yeah," he said carrying his gym bag of clothes and stuff, "Just one thing. If we're gone, what would happen here in the past?"  
  
"Nothing would happen at all. We will be back in a few days. Now lets go. I'll go and get the others."  
  
Robin left to the lab hanger while Geo gets Starfire. He arrives at her room and knocks on it.  
  
"Who is it," she said.  
  
"Geo."  
  
Starfire opens the door.  
  
"Oh, Geo," Starfire said holding a suitcase of her stuff, "Is it time?"  
  
"Yes it is," Geo said, "Go to the hanger where Robin and the others would be."  
  
"Ok but are sure that your people would be friendly?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Go now."  
  
Starfire went to the hanger. Geo goes to Cyborg's room. He knocks on the door.  
  
"Who is it," Cyborg said.  
  
"Geo."  
  
Cyborg opens the door.  
  
"G my man," Cyborg said carrying a gym bag and a suitcase with his rechargeable batteries, "Is the plane ready?"  
  
"Yes it is ready. Go to the hanger. I'll meet you there."  
  
Cyborg left. Geo went to Raven's room. He knocks on the door. Raven opens the door.  
  
"Hello, Raven," Geo said, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes," she said holding a gym bag of her stuff, "Are you sure this trip is safe?"  
  
"Of course it is. Go meet with the others at the hanger."  
  
Raven left. Geo went to Beast Boy and Terra's room. He knocks on the door. Beast Boy opens.  
  
"Hey Geo," Beast Boy said.  
  
"How's it going," Terra said.  
  
"Really great," Geo said, "You guys ready? You're the last people left."  
  
"Yeah, we are ready," Beast Boy said as he carries a gym bag and his future wife Terra carries a suitcase.  
  
Geo went to the lab hanger where everybody is waiting. Before everyone got in, Geo had to explain the rules of the flight.  
  
"Ok guys," Geo said, "These are the rules of the time jet. One: You guys, the titans, will remain seated during a take-off or landing. Two: After the plane takes off, my sister will indeed serve you with drinks and food. Three, don't bother me, Z, Trini, or Sam when we are flying the plane. Four: Read instruction manuals on your seats in case of emergencies. And finally, NEVER, and I mean NEVER, open the doors during the flight. Those are the rules of the flight. Now everybody, you can go in."  
  
The titans got into the time jet. There were 12 seats inside the plane for passengers, two on each side in three rows. Robin sat with Starfire in the front. Beast Boy sat with Terra on the other side. Cyborg sat behind Beast Boy and Raven sat behind Starfire. Geo, Z, and Sam went into the cockpit to prepare the plane while Trini closes the door and she explained one more rule.  
  
"Ok, guys," Trini said, "One more rule: fasten your seatbelts cause this is going to be a bumpy ride. Enjoy the flight and our in-flight movies will entertain you. We'll be showing Saving Private Ryan, Austin Powers 2, Terminator 3, A walk to remember, and The Relic. That'll be all. Enjoy."  
  
Trini left to the cockpit. Geo got on the microphone.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Geo said, "Prepare for Takeoff."  
  
The titans buckled their seatbelts. Geo gunned the engines and the time jet hovered like harrier jet. Trini activated the main hanger doors. The plane slowly moved out of the hanger doors to the outside.  
  
"Alright people," Geo said, "Hang on. 3...2...1...Blast off!"  
  
Geo push the pedal to the metal and the plane took off to the sky. The titans hanged on as the plane flew faster.  
  
"Trini," Geo said, "Activate the time portal."  
  
"Roger that," she said.  
  
Trini activated the portal. The plane entered and off they went to the future.  
  
Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 7: Welcome to Zion. 


	8. Chapter 7: Welcome to Zion

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded Chapter 7: Welcome to Zion.  
  
The plane entered the portal and started to shake like crazy.  
  
"Hang on," Geo said as he tries to maintain control of the plane, "We are entering through the portal."  
  
The plane continues to shake violently.  
  
"We are entering in the 2004 era," Z said while reading the computer.  
  
"I don't think she should hold," Trini said.  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO DIE," Sam yelled, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!! AHHHHH!"  
  
"SHUT UP," Geo yelled to Sam, "I got the plane under control. Settle your slimy, ass down, Sam."  
  
Sam went back to his seat.  
  
"Sorry, master," Sam said.  
  
"Trini," Geo said, "Check on the titans. I think they experienced one heck of a roller coaster."  
  
"Yes, sir," Trini said.  
  
Trini got out of the cockpit to check on the titans. As she entered, the titans eyes were wide opened during the turbulence.  
  
"Um are you guys ok," Trini said.  
  
Robin snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Yes, we are fine," Robin said, "What just happened?"  
  
"Well," Trini said, "We just entered through the time portal and now we'll be arriving at our destination in a few hours. By the mean time, I'll serve you guys something to eat."  
  
Trini went into the back of the plane. She took out the food that mostly everyone eats and beverages that they drink. She gave Raven some herbal tea and four slices of Garlic pizza. Next, she gave Cyborg a glass of coke and some BBQ ribs. She went to Beast Boy and Terra next. She gave Beast Boy some tofu dogs and Terra some rice and chicken. Their drinks were cokes. Next was Starfire and Robin. She gave Starfire four slices of mint frosting pizza and some mustard to drink. As for Robin, four slices of black olive pizza and some coke.  
  
Before Trini left to the cockpit, she played an in-flight movie. The movie was The Relic, a scary movie.  
  
"Enjoy your movie and lunch," Trini said.  
  
"Thanks, Trini," Starfire said.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
She left towards the cockpit where her brothers and Sam are. She went back being in charge of radar and inspector of the plane.  
  
A few hours went by. Terra and Beast Boy were asleep, Cyborg was listening to his CD player, Raven was reading one of her favorite Edgar Allan Poe books, and Robin and Starfire were watching A walk to Remember. The Andersons were still piloting ther plane to their timeline.  
  
"Geo," Z said, "We are entering to our timeline. Approaching to it in 10 seconds."  
  
"Good," Geo said, "Lets go home. Trini, inform the titans."  
  
Trini got on the intercom.  
  
"Attention, ladies and gentlemen," she said.  
  
With the sound of the intercom, the titans listened.  
  
"We are appoarching at our destination," Trini said, "Advised you to fasten your seatbelts and hang on."  
  
The titans buckled up and prepared for landing. Back at the cockpit, the Andersons activated the main sequence of the time jet.  
  
"Trini," Geo said, "Activate the portal to Zion. Sam, prepare the landing gears and wheels. And Z, open the wings.  
  
Trini activated the portal, Sam prepared the landing wheels, and Z opened the wings. The plane entered through the portal to Zion. The plane started to shake violently. Geo maintains control. One false move and the plane will be in trouble. Right before the plane entered through the portal, Geo radioed ahead of Zoin's control center.  
  
"This is Geo to Zion," Geo said on the radio, "Is anyone there? Over."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"This is Geo. Answer. Over."  
  
Still nothing. Until there was a voice on the other end.  
  
"Zion Control Center," said a voice on the other end, "Who is this? Over."  
  
"This is Geo Anderson," Geo said, "Requesting immediate landing. Over."  
  
"Roger that. For what purpose? Over."  
  
"Morphues ordered me to come back. Over."  
  
"Roger. Landing requested. Welcome back, Geo. Over."  
  
The plane entered through the portal. The titans braced for impact. They even closed their eyed in case of something bad happened. But they felt the plane had stopped shaking and landed. Robin opened his eyes to see a hanger.  
  
"Titans," Robin said, "Wake up. We're ok."  
  
"We're not dead," Starfire said.  
  
"Of course not," Cyborg said, "Geo landed the plane."  
  
"So where are we," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Looks like we are in a hanger," Raven said looking out of her seat window.  
  
"It's this supposed to be the future or did we went the wrong way," Terra said.  
  
Enter Z.  
  
"Z, are we in the future," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Yes, we are in Zion," Z said.  
  
"This is Zion," Starfire said looking out the window to see a hanger.  
  
"No Star," Z said, "We'll show you as soon as we get ready to leave."  
  
Enter Geo, Sam, and Trini.  
  
"Ok, guys," Trini said, "Get your stuff and stand in single file line."  
  
The titans get their stuff and stand in single file. Geo opens the door. When he did, there were alot of people of Zion waiting outside. They were cheering really loud and holding up banners saying "Welcome Back."  
  
"Zion," Geo said, "Here me. I have come back from the past. As I did, I have two surprises to show you. The first one is...my team."  
  
Z and Trini appeared. The crowd goes wild.  
  
"And now," Geo said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce you to a team from the past. They are the earth's greatest heroes. They are the Teen Titans. A.K.A Hidden File #296."  
  
The titans appeared and another cheer from the crowd as they see the titans live and in person. Just then, enter Morpheus.  
  
"Master Morphues," Geo said as he salutes, "I have received your message from the future."  
  
"Very good, my student," he said, "I see you brung your team back and you brung some friends. Now if you would please follow me."  
  
The Andersons and the titans followed Morpheus out of the hanger to a hallway with a gray door.  
  
"Teen Titans," he said, "Welcome to Zion."  
  
Morpheus opens the door. The titans walked through. To their amazement, they saw the underground city of Zion, a huge metal structured city.  
  
Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 8: First Exams, Then training. 


	9. Chapter 8: First Exams, then training

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded Chapter 8: First Exams, Then Trainig.  
  
The titans and the Andersons walked on a metal cat walk while following Morpheus. The titans looked around in amazement of the city of Zion. They have never seen such an underground city in the future with so much technology.  
  
"So this is Zion," Robin said to Geo.  
  
"Yeah," Geo said, "You were expecting Gotham City in the future?"  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"We are going to my place. You guys would be transported to your rooms inside our headquarters."  
  
"Where their be television," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Uhh...no," Z said.  
  
"You mean you guys don't have television," Cyborg said.  
  
"If you want to see tv," Geo said, "Enter the matrix. The matrix has everything you have desired. But here in Zion, we don't have that."  
  
"I don't understand," Starfire said, "You don't have electricity at all?"  
  
"Well, we do. It's long story. I'll explain later."  
  
"Geo," Morpheus said.  
  
"Yes, sir," Geo said.  
  
"Your parents want to see you. I'll be at the council about your arrival."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Morpheus left to the council.  
  
"Titans and Team Matrix, follow me," Geo said.  
  
They walked to a building called Matrix Moblie Center, the headquarters of the Andersons. When the titans walked in, they found out that the Andersons HQ is an exact replica of Geo's Lab.  
  
"This looks like Geo's lab," Terra said.  
  
"Yeah, same rooms and same everything," Cyborg said.  
  
"Home sweet home," Raven said.  
  
As they settled down, two people entered. They were Neo and Trinity Anderson, the parents of Geo, Zeo, and Trini.  
  
"Welcome back, children," said Trinity.  
  
"Welcome home," Neo said.  
  
"Hi mom and dad," Z said.  
  
"Greetings mother and father," Geo said.  
  
"Hello mom and dad," Trini said.  
  
"Masters," Sam said.  
  
The Anderson children and Sam went up to their parents and hugged.  
  
"It's been a long time," Neo said to Geo, "You have brung back Zeo and Trini, son."  
  
"It was nothing father," Geo said, "I was doing my job."  
  
Neo looked at the titans.  
  
"Who are your friends back there," Neo said.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Geo said, "Mother and father, these are the Teen Titans. Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Terra, Beast Boy, and Starfire. Titans, these are my parents, Neo and Trinity Anderson."  
  
"Hello there," Trinity said.  
  
"How do you do," Neo said.  
  
"Hi," the titans said.  
  
"My friends would like to stay at our HQ," Z said, "They would stay here for three weeks until we get information of master Morpheus about some sort of favor."  
  
"What favor," Neo said.  
  
"We're not sure. I hope he's able to tell us."  
  
Enter Morpheus.  
  
"Titans and Team Matrix," he said, "Let me a have a word with you. Now titans, if you want to participate in helping Team Matrix on one of their failed mission of destroying the FBI Agents and their leader Smith, you must do exactly I said."  
  
"Then what do you want us to do," Robin said.  
  
"It's simple. The titans must pass five exams and pass a training course. If you guys the exams from 3 out of 5, you will be accepted to be in the training course. Pass the course and you will be in the mission."  
  
"What are the exams about," Starfire said.  
  
"The exams will be about your knowledge. But if you need help, you will be tutored with Geo, Zeo, and Trini. They could help you pass. So do we have a deal, titans?"  
  
"Yes we accept," Robin said, "So when do we start?"  
  
"Well since you already arrived," Morpheus said, "You will rest first and tomorrow you will be studying for the exams with Team Matrix. That is all. Goodbye, now."  
  
He left.  
  
"Hope you pass the exams," Neo said.  
  
"Good luck," Trini said.  
  
Neo and Trinity left. The titans and Team Matrix remained in the MMC.  
  
Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 9: The studying begins. 


	10. Chapter 9: The Studying Begins

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded Chapter 9: The Studying Begins  
  
The next day, the titans started to study with the Ansersons for the exams. But the fact is, Geo doesn't need to since he has important things to do in the matrix. He walked out of his HQ to Morpheus' place. As he walks to his place, he knocks on the door. Morpheus opens the door.  
  
"Geo," Morpheus said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to have a word with you," he said.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"What did the council said about the titans and us teaming together inside the matrix?"  
  
"They said that they think that you won't be able to allow the titans in it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They mean how can you put THEM in the matrix if they don't have these."  
  
He points to the his head where there is a small metal circle with a hole. Especially from his head to his spine. The small metal circles with holes allow people to enter the matrix.  
  
"Oh those," Geo said, "I'll do something about it."  
  
"And what is that," Morpheus said.  
  
"Me and my brother will design some special goggles that will allow the titans enter the matrix."  
  
Morpheus thinks.  
  
"That's not such a bad idea," he said, "But how are you going to get the plans?"  
  
"I'll see the architect in the matrix. Maybe he has the plans."  
  
"You can go but I'll stay here and make sure that your friends are being tutored."  
  
"Thank you, master."  
  
Geo left. He went to see his operator Link who is at his home.  
  
"Link," Geo said, "I need your help."  
  
"What for," Link said.  
  
"I need to enter the matrix. I need to speak to someone."  
  
"Ok, give me a second."  
  
Moments later, Geo entered the matrix. When he did, he appeared in a hallway with doors. He took out a key that leads to the architect's room. He put the key in one of the keyholes of a door and entered. Inside where tv monitors and a chair facing at them with someone controlling the monitors with a silver pen. That person is the architect. He turns around to see Geo.  
  
"Hello Geo," he said, "Welcome back."  
  
"How do you do sir," Geo said.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the matrix, Link was still monitoring Geo's movements. However, he wasn't alone. Next to him was Trinity, Neo, Morpheus, Zeo, Trini, and the titans. Since the titans can't read the monitors since it has green words and symbols going up and down on the monitors, Link activated a monitor that shows Geo's laptop cam.  
  
"Is our friend Geo sleeping," Starfire said.  
  
"No, Star," Z said, "Geo is not sleeping. He is just laying sitting there while his body is downloaded in the matrix."  
  
"Amazing technology. I shall try this some time."  
  
"Only if you pass the exams and courses, you will be."  
  
Back in the matrix.  
  
"What brings you here Geo," the architect said.  
  
"I need some blue prints on how to build special goggles that allow my friends to enter the matrix," Geo said.  
  
"Special goggles? Well, Geo. I don't have the blueprints."  
  
"Then who does?"  
  
"The oracle has the blueprints. Go to her at the apartment alleyway in the city. You meet her there doing her business."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Geo left the room. He tried another doorwat by using another key that leads him to the oracle. He puts the key into the keyhole of a door. As he enters the doorway, it leads him into a park with birds and some female person sitting on a park bench while feeding them. She was the oracle.  
  
"Excuse me, oracle," Geo said.  
  
"Why, Geo," she said, "Welcome back."  
  
"Um, yes. I need to ask you something."  
  
"Well sit down and you can tell me."  
  
Geo sits on the park bench.  
  
"Candy," she said.  
  
"No thank you," Geo said, "I already ate."  
  
"I respect that. So tell me what you need to know young man."  
  
"I'm looking for some blueprints on how to build some special goggles for my friends. They are from the past and they want to help me and my team complete the previous failed mission."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you had the blueprints because the architect told me."  
  
"Well, Geo. I do have the blueprints but it's going to cost you."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"$500."  
  
"WHAT? THAT'S TOO MUCH!"  
  
The oracle laughs.  
  
"What," Geo said.  
  
"I'm just playing with you," she said, "You can have them. They are all downloaded on this disc. Use it to downloaded on your laptop."  
  
The oracle gives Geo the disc.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
"I wish you and your friends best of luck," she said, "You can beat the agents by just completing the mission without aborting. Believe in that."  
  
She left. Geo took out his cellphone to contact Link.  
  
"Link," Geo said.  
  
"What's up," Link said.  
  
"I'm going to download the blueprints on my laptop and I'm going to send it to you."  
  
"You got it. Start downloading."  
  
Geo puts the disc in his laptop and downloaded the file.  
  
"Time for me to leave," Geo said to himself, "Watch out, Smith.  
  
Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 10: Exam Week. Plus, read the following story, Teen Titans: BFC Special. This is a deleted chapter (a.k.a deleted scene) right after Chapter 9. 


	11. Chapter 10: Exam Week

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded Chapter 10: Exam Week.  
  
The next week, Morpheus came to the MMC to get the titans for their exams. The titans were fully prepared for this day because if they don't pass, they can not enter the matrix to do the mission with Geo, Zeo, and Trini.  
  
"Listen up, titans," Morpheus said, "You are all going to take an exam at my training academy. I want you to follow me."  
  
The titans left with Morpheus while the Andersons remained at their HQ making the goggles for them. Minute by Minute, the brothers, the sister, and their pet made special motifications to create these things. Even thought it was a tough, it was worth it.  
  
After a few hours, the goggles were made.  
  
"That should do it," Trini said while wiping off her sweat from her head.  
  
"Now what," Z said.  
  
"We go to check on the titans," Geo said, "We'll see if they are doing well on their exams. After that, we'll let one of them test the goggles."  
  
The Andersons left their HQ to Morpheus' training academy. The academy was a three-floor, metal structured, school that teaches people martial arts and military tactics. It has a shooting range for people obbessed with weapons and a training course for all who attend to become a fighter and a soldier. The Andersons once attended this academy since the boys were fourteen years old and their sister thirteen. They were great in martial arts and in military training. They all graduated three years later by being the best students in the school.  
  
The Andersons went inside the school and found the classroom where the titans are at. The titans were taking their exams by sitting far away from each other. Morpheus was walking around making sure that no one was cheating. When Morpheus saw the Andersons, he instructed them to come in.  
  
"Let me handle this," Geo said to his brother and sister, "Use the mini- sonic ear from your inventory."  
  
Geo enters the room.  
  
"How are they doing," Geo told Morpheus.  
  
"They are doing fine," Morpheus replied.  
  
"When is there test over."  
  
"In about an hour. I'll grade their exams once they are finish."  
  
"Yes, sir. I'll be waiting outside."  
  
Geo left the room to meet his brother and sister.  
  
"You heard everything," Geo said to Z and Trini.  
  
"Yeah but what are we going to do for 60 minutes," Z said.  
  
"We should be patient," Trini said, "The titans could take their time."  
  
The Andersons watched the titans as they took the exams. Some struggle to with the questions and others were doing fine with it. Morpheus picks up the test sheets and use a machine to calculate the scores. One by one, each of the titans exams were graded.  
  
"Ok, class," Morpheus said, "I want to meet me outside the classroom. I'll bring your papers up to you."  
  
The titans went outside the room where they met the Andersons.  
  
"Hey guys," Beast Boy said, "What's shaking?"  
  
"Nothing much," Z said.  
  
"How was the test," Geo said.  
  
"Kind of hard," Cyborg said, "But it was a bit easy."  
  
"I agree," Starfire said, "I wish to thank all of you for tutorting me for such a hard test."  
  
"Let's just hope that we pass," Robin said.  
  
"I hope I pass," Terra said, "I can't wait to enter the matrix to be in this mission."  
  
"By the way," Raven said, "What is the mission in the matrix?"  
  
"We're not quite sure yet," Trini said, "But my master will tell us."  
  
Enter Morpheus with the results of the titans test.  
  
"Listen up for your scores," he said, "Robin...503. Raven...510. Cyborg...506. Terra...509. Beast Boy...501. And Starfire...500. You pass the exams. Congratulations."  
  
"All right," Beast Boy said as he dances, "Go Beast Boy. Go Beast Boy."  
  
"Ahem," Morpheus said.  
  
"Sorry. My bad."  
  
"Tomorrow. You will be back here for your training. If you complete the training course, you will be in the mission. Now you may return to the MMC."  
  
The titans and the Andersons left.  
  
"Congratulations on your exams," Geo said to titans, "I am very proud of you. Until tomorrow, we'll see on what you can do on our training course. Now let's get back to my place."  
  
They went back to MMC and relaxed a bit since the exam and working on the goggles were tough and long.  
  
Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 11: Training Day. Please Review. 


	12. Chapter 11: Training Day

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded Chapter 11: Training Day.  
  
Author's note: SMITH IS BACK!  
  
The next day at Zion, the titans and the Andersons went inside the matrix for the first time. They appeared in a park with apartment buildings across and the side. When the titans see the matrix for the first time, they were confused on whether they are in the past or is this an illusion because they appeared in an urban city with real people.  
  
"So is this the matrix," Starfire said to the Andersons.  
  
"Yes it is," Geo said, "It's our virtual world."  
  
"Could we still do our powers in the matrix," Raven said.  
  
"Well...I guess," Geo said.  
  
"And how come everything is a bit green, like me," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Quit kidding around," Geo said, "We are inside a highly, operated mainframe or a computer. The fact is whatever you see is a bit real. You got to understand on how you handle this program. So let's start our training. But first, I need to do something."  
  
He turns to look at Z and Trini.  
  
"Z and Trini," Geo said, "You two go out and patrol the area in case of any agents in our sector. Remember, we are 10 miles away from their headquarters. Be careful. Now, go."  
  
"Yes, sir," they said as they flew into the air for patrol.  
  
Geo talks to the titans after the instructions.  
  
"Now," Geo said, "There are three steps in order to this training excercise. The steps are defense, power, and agility. This training might be hard for you if you do not want to be in our mission. You must know how to work as one team. So we are going to start with Step 1."  
  
Geo took out his pistol and loaded.  
  
"What are you doing," Terra said, "Are you going to shoot us?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, "But not with real bullets."  
  
"Then what are you going to shoot," Robin said.  
  
"Rubber bullets."  
  
"Is it going to hurt," Raven said.  
  
"It hurts a bit but you will be fine."  
  
"So all we're doing is how to do that thing that you do," Cyborg said.  
  
"Bullet time? Yes. Now, here's how you do it. FBI Agents love to use pistols to kill us. So we have to dodge their attacks by slowing time down to see them fire. They could do it too, but if you do it quickly it wouldn't be a problem. In order to do bullet time, you must concentrate on the fire and your surroundings. Once you do, you will be able to see the bullet coming at you. Dodge it by moving your upper body but not your legs. You must remained still. So who is first?"  
  
The titans looked at each other and can't determine who will go first.  
  
"How about Robin," Cyborg said, "Leaders first."  
  
"Not fair," Robing said.  
  
"All right, Robin," Geo said, "Come up. Remember what I told you."  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
Geo loaded his gun and aimed. Robin stood in his position. The titans were getting worried. Starfire covers her mouth in horror, Beast Boy bites his nails, Cyborg started to shake nervously, Terra covers her eyes, and Raven looks on in horror. BANG! There's the first shot. Robin concentrated and saw the bullet coming. He moved his head to the left and the bullet missed him. Geo fires another. Robin dodges again. Then Geo does rapid fire and Robin succeeds of dodging all bullets.  
  
"Hey," Robin said, "I passed."  
  
The titans sigh in relief.  
  
"Well done," Geo said, "You pass Robin. Starfire, come up."  
  
Throughtout the whole entire training session of bullet time, each titan had passed it. Next came Step 2: Power.  
  
"The next step is power," Geo said, "In this excercise, you'll learn stop motion. Whenever you are surrounded and outnumbered by the enemy and they start firing at you, you could stop by firing by using stop motion. In order to do stop motion, it's just like bullet time except that you are concentrating on your enemy and the weapon. If you pass this, you will participate in our last training excercise. Now, who will start?"  
  
"I will," Raven said.  
  
"Very well," Geo said.  
  
"So what do I have to do?"  
  
"First you must remain still. When I fire this machine gun at you, you must stop the bullets by using the same power of bullet time. You must focus on me and the gun."  
  
"Does the gun have real ammo?"  
  
"No, it's rubber bullets. You don't have to worry about it. Now let's start. Remember what I said, focus."  
  
Geo aimed his machine gun at Raven. Raven stood there concentrating the powers of stop motion. Geo fires! Raven held on hand up as signal to stop. When the bullets approached her, they stopped in front of her. Geo stops firing and the bullets fell to the ground.  
  
"Excellent," Geo said, "You are now learning. Who's next?"  
  
The titans took each turn of stop motion and each member past the second step. Now came the final step, agility.  
  
"Alright guys," Geo said, "This is our last part of the training program. The last part is agility. In this part, you will..."  
  
Geo's cell phone rings. He answers it.  
  
"Yes," Geo said.  
  
"Geo, it's Trini," she said, "I got something coming at your location PTA 1 minute."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You don't want to know. Check it out yourself."  
  
"Must be Z. I'll talk to you later. I'm busy."  
  
"Wait. Don't..."  
  
Geo hangs up. He talks to the titans.  
  
"As I was saying," he said, "You must how to learn how to..."  
  
"Uhh, Geo," Robin interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We got company."  
  
Robin points to Geo as a signal to look behind himself. Geo turns around to see who it was. To his surprise, it was...Smith! He walks slowly towards Geo and the titans.  
  
"Mr. Anderson," Smith said.  
  
"Oh no," Geo mumbled.  
  
"Geo," Starfire said, "Who is this man?"  
  
"He is Agent Smith. Leader of the FBI Agents. He is our enemy. Never trust him at all."  
  
"You want us to care of him," Beast Boy while cracking his knuckles.  
  
"We could help you defeat him," Terra said.  
  
"No," Geo said, "I'll take care of it."  
  
"But, you might need help," Raven said since she is concerning about his safety," What if..."  
  
"Look," Geo said, "I can do this. I'll call you guys if I need back up. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
  
He walks to Smith. Even though Raven has point, Geo does need backup if anything goes wrong.  
  
He is so brave, Raven thought with worrying eyes. But I don't want anything bad happening to him.  
  
"Surprise to see me," Smith said to Geo.  
  
"It's been a long time," Geo said.  
  
"Yes, isn't it? I have been worried about you, Mr. Anderson. I've been bored lately since you were missing."  
  
"Oh why thank you. I have been gone lately on a mission."  
  
"Yes. On a mission to change history. You have also brought your friends with you."  
  
"I have to answer message about bringing some backup."  
  
"Oh really? I guess you heard that we moved the HQ to a new place, Mr. Anderson. Somewhere around this program that you might find it. But it depends on where you can locate it."  
  
"Ha. I could locate the HQ with no problem. I will destroy it, Agent Smith. Your reign of terror will end."  
  
"My, my. That sounds like a threat, Mr. Anderson. You could defeat my agents and my clones but you will not defeat me."  
  
"I'm aware on that one. I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back."  
  
"Don't make me laugh, Mr. Anderson. I haven't told you that we agents had been upgraded to track your every sense of power."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"I meant that if you did one of your matrix moves, we will be there quick than the speed of light."  
  
"You're bluffing."  
  
"Mr. Anderson, I never bluff. But there is one thing that separates us. Especially my clones."  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, there were ten Smith clones coming right behind Agent Smith.  
  
"And that thing is...purpose."  
  
Then, Smith inserted his hand into Geo's chest. He was turning Geo into one of his clones. The titans gasps in horror. Geo tries his best to remove Smith's hand.  
  
"AHHH," Geo screamed.  
  
"Yes it will be over soon," Smith said.  
  
"GEO," Raven yelled.  
  
She tried to interfere but was halted by a Smith clone.  
  
"You will stay where you are," said the clone, "You will say goodbye to your friend."  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE," Cyborg yelled.  
  
"STOP HURTING HIM WITH YOUR MEAN HAND," Starfire yelled.  
  
"PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE," Terra yelled.  
  
"OR YOU CAN HANDLE US INSTEAD," Robin yelled.  
  
"YEAH, TAKE US," Beast Boy said.  
  
"We will not fight you," said another Smith clone, "We want the Andersons. But we will handle you later."  
  
Geo continues to scream as the black liquid almost covers his whole body.  
  
"Yes that's it," Smith said with an evil smile, "Scream in pain."  
  
"AHHHH," Geo screamed.  
  
"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS," Raven yelled.  
  
She fired a black streak of energy at Smith. The cloning process on Geo failed. Geo got down on one knee and gasps for air. Raven went to aide him.  
  
"Geo," Raven said while being worried, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Geo said, "Smith almost turned me into one of his own."  
  
"Are you hurt? That hand went inside your chest."  
  
"I'm fine. Smith is a virtual figure. He is like a virus. You should always watch out for him."  
  
Smith got up with an angry look.  
  
"You are lucky Mr. Anderson," Smith said, "Let's see what your friends could do."  
  
"Fine," Geo said, "But no guns and cloning."  
  
"Very well. COME MY CLONES!"  
  
The gates of fences and doors of apartment buildings swung open releasing thousands of Smith clones.  
  
"Lets get ready to fight," Geo said to the titans.  
  
"We got you covered," Robin said, "TITANS, GO!"  
  
Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 12: Attack of the Clones. Please review. 


	13. Chapter 12: Attack of the Clones

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded Chapter 12: Attack of the Clones  
  
The titans and Geo attack. The Smith clones, ranging to over one hundred, also attacked. Robin punched and kicked in karate style to fight these clones. He threw two birdarangs but the Smith clones dodged it with ease.  
  
"Man," Robin said, "What are you guys?"  
  
"Your worst programs," said the two Smith clones.  
  
They double teamed Robin and gave him a double kick to the stomach. Robin got up and delivers a split kick to them. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at five Smith clones. With a direct hit, only three were destroyed. The last two called for rienforcements and now Cyborg was outnumbered.  
  
"There's too many of them," Cyborg said.  
  
One Smith clone held Cyborg while the other was going to use stun stick to fry him.  
  
"Time for you to be obselete," said a Smith clone.  
  
Just as they were about to destroy Cyborg, Terra used her rock powers and crushes the Smith clone that had the stun stick.  
  
"Another one bites the dust," Terra said.  
  
Cyborg grabbed the one behind him and threw out of the park. He aimed his sonic cannon and fried a Smith clone to pieces.  
  
"BOOYA," Cyborg said happily.  
  
Several Smith clones were fighting Beast Boy. Beast Boy transformed into a bull and charges them. He knocked one down and he charged at another one. With a huge charging force, one of the clones flew to a brick wall of an apartment building. Then Beast Boy turned into a cobra and squeezed a Smith clone to death.  
  
"YEAH," Beast Boy said, "GO, BEAST BOY. GO, BEAST BOY. YOU BEAT SMITH. YOU BEAT SMITH."  
  
Suddenly, Beast Boy was tackled to the ground by another Smith clone.  
  
"How can you beat me when there is many of me," said one of the Smith clones.  
  
Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and stomps on a Smith clone. Then another one. And another. And another. He transforms to a tiger and slashes one of the clones. Starfire was firing star bolts at one of the other Smith clones. Whenever she fires, the clones dodge.  
  
"Please surrender," Starfire said, "I do not to wish to harm so many."  
  
"The only one that's going to be harmed is you," said a Smith clone.  
  
Starfire fired another star bolt but the clone dodged. The clone grabbed her with his hands and started to choke her. He lifted her up while being choked. She started coughing and gasping for air.  
  
"Die, my dear, die," said a Smith clone.  
  
Suddenly, Robin jumped and kicked the clone to release him from choking Starfire.  
  
"Are you ok," Robin said to Starfire.  
  
"Yes," Starfire coughed, "I wish to thank you for saving me."  
  
"Don't metion it. Now lets continue battling these clones.  
  
"Agree."  
  
The two continued to battle the clones. Geo and Raven fought the other clones.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven said as she fires five black energy daggers at five clones.  
  
One clone came from behind and punched her. He continues to punch but Raven counters it with her hands having a force field. She jumps into the air and kicks the clone to a cement wall.  
  
"This is going to be a long fight," she said.  
  
Geo fought the real Agent Smith. He gives Smith a karate kick and a punch to the face. Smith gives Geo punch of his own but Geo does bullet time to dodge it with a bridge move. Geo does another right punch and left punch but Smith counters it.  
  
"Why don't you just give up," Geo said.  
  
"Never," Smith said.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Z and Trini appeared.  
  
"HEY GEO," Z said, "CATCH!."  
  
Z threw one of his samurai swords to Geo. Geo grabs it and fights Smith it. He uses fast lightning techniques with the sword on Smith. He slices and dices with the sword until he stopped.  
  
"What have you done," Smith said in confusion.  
  
"What don't you look done and see for yourself," Geo said.  
  
Smith looks down to see that Geo and torn his pants revealing Smith's underswear. Smith gasped and blushed.  
  
"My eyes," Trini joked, "Put some pants on."  
  
The titans and the Andersons laughed. As for the clones, they looked at one another in embarrassment to Smith.  
  
"You might have won the battle Mr. Anderson," Smith said, "But you will never win the war. You are going to pay for this."  
  
Smith and his clones left.  
  
"So are we going to finish our training," Robin said to Geo.  
  
"The training is complete," Geo said, "You are now welcomed to participate in our mission in the matrix."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The titans cheered. Geo turned his attention to his brother and sister.  
  
"Why have you guys showed up late," he said to them.  
  
"We find the area where the agents are at," Z said.  
  
"It's located at Arlington Dr. and Reno Blvd," Trini said.  
  
"That's where the abandoned city is," Geo said, "Why would they move there?"  
  
"Not sure," Z said, "We might as well have a mission breifing here."  
  
"Ok. I'll contact Morpheus and tell him."  
  
Geo took out his cellphone and contacted Morpheus.  
  
"Master Morpheus," Geo said on his phone, "This is Geo. We found out where the agents are. Can you at least download me a map of Arlington Dr. and Reno Blvd to find out the sector."  
  
"The sector of where the agents are at," Morpheus said on the phone.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Ok. I'll download it on your laptop."  
  
"Thank you, sir. Geo out."  
  
Geo turns to Z and Trini.  
  
"Alright," Geo said, "Get the titans. It's time for our mission breifing."  
  
Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 13: Mission Briefing. Please Review. 


	14. Chapter 13: Mission Briefing

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded Chapter 13: Mission Breifing

"Alright guys," Geo said to the titans, "Listen up. You guys will have to huddle around me for our mission briefing."

The titans gathered around Geo. Geo acvtivated his laptop to reveal a 3-D map of the city just like last time when he show his brother and sister in Operation Black Scorpion. The map revealed sectors by military name like Alpha and Bravo. Basically, the FBI Agents' building was located in sector Bravo 9 but now it's moved to a new location.

"So where is the FBI building," Beast Boy said, "All we could see is just buildings, dude."

"Patience," Z said, "My brother know whats he doing."

"Ok, listen up," Geo said, "This our mission: We are going to destroy the FBI HQ tomorrow tonight. Now, my laptop reveals that the building is located in sector Pandora 4. It is still a 30 floor building which is still good."

"Why is a 30 floor building so special," Raven said to Geo.

"Because if you divide 30 into one and a half, you get 15. Know what that means anybody?"

"It means that the 15th floor is a weak point, yes," Starfire said.

"That's right. The 15th floor is where we must destroy the place."

"But how do we get in first," Cyborg said, "Isn't there any security?"

"Glad you asked, Cyborg. Let's proceed with Phase 1."

Geo activates his laptop to reveal the bottom floor of the FBI HQ.

"Phase 1," Geo continued, "The FBI HQ is protected by six guards patrolling the building. We need to take them down by the use of sniper tactics. I have assigned everyone their positions. Now, there will be three teams to do this mission. First will be Sniper team. That will be Z, Cyborg, and Beast Boy."

"WHOA," Beast Boy said, "I HAVE TO BE PART OF THE SNIPERS?"

"You got a problem of being a 1st class sniper," Z said.

"Will you two please shut up," Geo said, "As I was saying, sniper team will move in by the use of stealth belts. You will not be detected by those agents. The three of you will split up around the perimeter. Cyborg, you will take down the first two guards by the tree near this fire hydrant. Beast Boy, you will take down the next two guards at this bush located south of Cyborg's area. And finally, Z, you will take down the last two at the front. Your weapons of choice M21 7.62mm sniper guns with silencers. Cy and BB, you guys will move to Z's location."

"Move to Z's location," Beast Boy said, "But how come we can't stay at our..."

"That's an order," Geo said, "Besides, we move in by the use of an armored truck. That's when the rest of us will stay in there until Phase 2. Now, let's do the next objective."

Geo activated his laptop to show the inside of the HQ.

"Phase 2," he said, "The girls will go in around the back to disable the security system, defense system, and main power. Girls, you will go down to the basement located south of the back door. Starfire, your job is to disable the power. Raven, you will go with her. Terra and Trini, you will guard the door. Now, Starfire, you must cut the red wire that reads EXHAUST PORT. Cut it and the power will go off."

"But if the power is damaged, how can we see," Starfire said.

"You will use night vision goggles. I will give you those later. Now, the next objective is to shut down the main security system. You will go down this hall way to the security office. Raven, your job is to disable the security system of the bottom floor. Terra, you will also disable the ones on the top. I will give you guys the codes. Starfire and Trini, you guys will stand guard at the door. And finally, the last objective, Trini, you will disable the defense systems. You will have to travel down the hall to a small office located south of the janitors room. Inside is another security office. You will disable the system with another code. Raven, Terra, and Starfire, you will stand guard. After all three objectives have been completed, you will go back to the same way you entered and meet up with Sniper team out front."

"What will happen next when meet sniper team out front," Terra said.

"We will have to fight the agents," Trini said, "Because last time, they got up and had one huge fight against us. Since we were outnumbered, we might have an advantage this time."

"Wait," Robin said, "What do I have to do?"

"You and me," Geo said, "Will do the last objective. And it ain't going to be easy. The last objective is to blow up the building. We will go up to the 15th floor and set the bomb for 10 minutes. We will meet with the others outside fighting agents but we have get the truck and get out of there or we are toast. Once we get back in the truck, mission completed. Any questions?"

"What about Agent Smith," Robin said.

"Don't worry," Geo said, "That idiot will start crying since he lost everything."

"So what are we going to call this mission," Z said, "Operation Black Scorpion 2? Operation Agent Annihaltion?"

"No," Geo said, "We'll call it Operation Pandora Tomorrow."

Author's note: stay tune for Chapter 14: Operation Pandora Tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 14: Operation Pandora Tomorrow

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded Chapter 14: Operation Pandora Tomorrow  
  
Author's note: Pandora Tomorrow is the name from Tom Clancy Splinter Cell 2 the game. I don't own Tom Clancy Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow.  
  
The next night, it was 8:48 p.m. The titans and the Andersons emtered the matrix for Operation Pandora Tomorrow. They arrived in an armored truck and parked on the south side of the FBI building. Geo took out his laptop and activated the first phase.  
  
"Okay people," Geo said to the titans, "This is it. Brother and sister, lets not relive deja vu. Clear?"  
  
"You got it," Z said.  
  
"Good. Sniper team, you're up."  
  
Sniper team, which is Z, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, got out of the truck and proceeded to their location. They used their stealth belts so the guards won't see them. Cyborg went north to the tree near a fire hydrant. Beast Boy went south of Cyborg's location by hiding in a bush. Z went around the front to hide in the shadows. Z contacted Geo with his bone mic.  
  
"This is Z," he said to Geo with his mic, "Arrived at my location, over"  
  
"This is Cyborg," he said, "I am at my spot, over."  
  
"Beast Boy here," he said, "Ready and waiting, over."  
  
"Roger that," Geo said, "I have detected two agents at the front door of Z's location. Z, take them."  
  
"Roger that," Z said.  
  
Z aimed his sniper gun at the two agents standing at the front door. It's a good thing that he has a sliencer or else the agents would react to the sound of gunfire. Z aimed and fired. He took down the first agent. The second agent got scared and was shot by the near moment.  
  
"They're down," Z said, "Proceed with the next phase."  
  
"Roger," Geo said, "Maintain your position. Cyborg, you're next."  
  
"I got two agents at 3 o'clock," Cyborg said, "Ready to take them down."  
  
"Affirmitative. Do it."  
  
Cyborg aimed his sniper gun at the next two agents. The two agents were talking to each other. Cyborg aimed at the first agent and shot him in the head. The second agent reacted to look around but suffered the same fate as his friend.  
  
"The agents are down," Cyborg said.  
  
"Maintain your position," Geo said, "Beast Boy, you're up."  
  
"Ok," Beast Boy said.  
  
Beast Boy aimed his sniper gun at the last two agents guarding the back door. As he was going to fire, he felt a breeze pass his nose. Beast boy felt something else coming through...a sneeze.  
  
"Ahh...ahhh," Beast Boy said as he was about to sneeze.  
  
He hold it in. He sighed with relief. But then, it happened. He went "ACHUU." Really loud.  
  
"What was that," said the 1st agent.  
  
"I don't know," said the 2nd agent, "Let's check it out."  
  
"Oops," Beast Boy said.  
  
"What happened," Geo said on the mic.  
  
"I sneezed and the agents are coming at me. What do I do?"  
  
"Just transform into something small like a mouse or something?"  
  
"Will they shoot me?"  
  
"Maybe. Just do it. I'll get some one to help you."  
  
Beast Boy transformed into a mouse in order to confuse the agents. The agents approached the bush carefully.  
  
"What is it," said the 1st agent to the 2nd.  
  
"It's a mouse," said the 2nd.  
  
"A mouse?"  
  
"Yeah, it probably sneezed by the smell of gun powder of that sniper gun here?"  
  
The agents frozed in silenced."  
  
"A SNIPER GUN," they said.  
  
Just as they were about to call Agent Smith, someone came behind and shot both agents with silent handgun. It was Z.  
  
"Z," Beast Boy said as he transforms back to normal,"You saved me."  
  
"Next time," Z said, "Close your mouth when you sneeze."  
  
Z contacted Geo.  
  
"Z to Geo," he said, "Objective complete. Ready for phase 2."  
  
"Roger that," Geo said, "Go to the front of the building and maintain your position."  
  
Geo turned to Trini, Terra, Raven, and Starfire who are ready to do Phase 2.  
  
"You girls ready," Geo said.  
  
"Ready and waiting," Trini said.  
  
"Move out."  
  
The girls got out of the truck and silently moved into the back of the building with stealth belts. They opened the lock and entered the FBI Building. It's time for Phase 2.  
  
Author's note: stay tune for Chapter 15: Girl power. 


	16. Chapter 15: Girl Power

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded Chapter 15: Girl Power  
  
Once inside the building, the girl team, with their MP5A3 H & K 9mm SMGs, moved silently in the hall of the FBI HQ. Their first objective was to cut the power of the building. That will be Starfire's job as Raven accompanies her while Terra and Trini guard the door. They entered the narrow hallway that led to the basement door.  
  
"Okay girls," said Trini, "You know what to do."  
  
"Yes," Starfire said, "I shall cut the power of this facility while Raven goes with me."  
  
"Right. Terra and me will stay here and guard the door. Now move out."  
  
Star and Raven went inside the basement. Terra and Trini remained by the front door. The basement was so dark that Star and Raven used night vision goggles to see. The basement was also a boiler room filled with pipes, spiders, and rats. The girls moved silently by not making a noise about the rats that scared them a bit.  
  
"Raven," Starfire whispered, "I do not like this place. It is contaminated with rats."  
  
"We can not worry about the rats," Raven said, "We got to keep moving to the power box. We are almost there anyway."  
  
The girls walked a few more steps. Once they reached a brick wall, they found the power box. Raven contacted Geo with her bone mic.  
  
"This is Raven," she said to Geo, "We found the power box."  
  
"Roger that," Geo said on the radio, "What is the condition?"  
  
"It seems that it's locked up with a key lock. Should I use my powers to destroy it."  
  
"That's a 10-4. However, use it quietly. One false move and those agents will wake up."  
  
"Roger that."  
  
Raven puts down her gun and uses her powers.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered.  
  
After saying her magic words, the lock was destroyed but it didn't make any sound. Starfire opens the power box to see a few wires with a different color.  
  
"Now which wire was I suppose to cut," Starfire said.  
  
"The red wire," Raven said, "One of them reads 'Exhaust'. You got to cut that wire."  
  
Starfire begins to look at each wire. One reads 'Office', the other rooftop, and some say it with a number like 2, 5, 6, and so on.  
  
"This is going to take forever," Starfire said with disbelief, "I will never find the right..."  
  
Star stops talking and sees something in the back of the wires. It was a red wire saying EXHAUST.  
  
"Raven, I have found the wire," Starfire said with joy.  
  
"Good," Raven said, "Now cut the wire."  
  
Starfire took out some scissors and cuts the wire. The lights in the building went out. Every light from the 1st to the 30th floor were out. The girls returned to the door where Terra and Trini were waiting. Since it was so dark, all girls were wearing night vision goggles.  
  
"Nice work you two," Trini said, "Now lets complete the next object. Now the next one will be to disable the security system. That will be Terra's job."  
  
"You got it," Terra said.  
  
The girls walked silently around the corner of the hallway. There were sign of the agents anywhere at all. They think that they are sleeping or they are somewhere in the city. The girls did not worried about the agents. They had a job to do. Rounding another corner, they a found a security office with computers still left on and unattended.  
  
"Raven and Star," Trini said, "You two remain here and guard. Terra, I'll come with you."  
  
Raven and Star guarded the door. Inside the office, Terra sat at the main computer that controls the security system.  
  
"How do I shut it down," Terra said, "What's the password?"  
  
"The password is TM9248FH," Trini said.  
  
Terra typed the password in. Once it was entered, a dialog box came up saying PASSWORD ACCEPTED! SECURITY SYSTEM HAS BEEN SHUT DOWN. CLICK 'OK' TO FINISH.  
  
"I did it," Terra said, "I shut down the system."  
  
"Good work," said Trini patting Terra's shoulder, "Now let's go."  
  
The two got out of the office to meet Raven and Starfire.  
  
"Ok," Trini said, "One more objective. We should go down this hallway to another office. In there, Raven and I will shut down the defense systems. Now move out."  
  
The girls went down the hall to another office. Inside the office were two computers. Raven and Trini went in while Terra and Starfire guarded the door. The two sat at different computers typing a different password to shut down the defense systems on each floor.  
  
"What's the password to shut down the defense system from 15th floor and above," Raven said.  
  
"Your password is 89YW6NM23," Trini said, "Mine from the 15th floor and below is LB1T874."  
  
Both girls entered the passwords on their computer. As they waited for a result, both computers read PASSWORD ACCEPTED! DEFENSE SYSTEMS OFF!  
  
"We did it," Raven said smiling, "It's over."  
  
"Not yet," Trini said, "Robin and Geo have to do the last objective and that's to blow up the building."  
  
"And our mission is completed."  
  
"And we can go home."  
  
The two walked out the door where Terra and Starfired waited.  
  
"Are we victorious," Starfire said to Trini.  
  
"Not yet," Trini said, "We have to meet Sniper Team out front. We got to go back the same way we came from. Terra, call my brother and tell him we are done."  
  
"Ok," Terra said.  
  
Terra contacted Geo with her bone mic.  
  
"This is Terra to Geo," she said.  
  
"Geo here," he replied, "What's up?"  
  
"We have completed out objectives. Awaiting further orders."  
  
"Roger that. Go back where you came from and meet Sniper Team at the front, over."  
  
"Roger, lets move out."  
  
The girls went back out the door they entered the building where they met with Sniper team. Back in the van, Geo and Robin got ready to do the last objective.  
  
"Ready, Robin," Geo said.  
  
"Lets do it," Robin replied.  
  
Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 16: Escape route denied. 


	17. Chapter 16: Escape Route Denied

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded Chapter 16: Escape route denied  
  
Robin and Geo left the truck and entered the FBI building by using the back door. Geo carried a black duffel bag that contains the bomb to destroy the building in order to complete the mission. As they entered the building, they use the stairs since the power is out and the elevator is no use. Before Robin and Geo continue to go up to the 15th floor, Geo contacted Z with his bone-mic.  
  
"Geo to Z," he said on the mic, "What's the situation outside the building?"  
  
"Situation," Z questioned.  
  
"Yes, the situation. What's going on?" Are you guys fighting the agents or something?"  
  
"What are you talking about? The agents are not attacking us right now."  
  
"What? They're supposed to be awake at this time to fight you guys."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it. Something is not right around here. Either they are sleeping or they might be somewhere else. Just complete your objective and get out of there, over."  
  
"Roger."  
  
"What was that all about," Robin said to Geo.  
  
"Last time," Geo said, "When I was about to blow up this building, the agents came out and attack my brother and sister to keep them busy while I complete the final phase. But why are they not attacking?"  
  
"I guess they might be on to us or maybe they knew about our mission and they might attack us after we destroy their HQ."  
  
"I doubt it. Let's just go up stairs."  
  
Robin and Geo continued to go up the stairs. Meanwhile, back outside, the titans and the Andersons were waiting for them in the front.  
  
"What's taking them so long," Cyborg said, "They should have been done right now."  
  
"Relax," Raven said, "Geo and Robin are taking their time to reach the 15th floor since there is no power to the elevator."  
  
"Dude, it's not like they are using the stairs," Beast Boy said.  
  
"They are using the stairs," Terra said, "It must be a long walk."  
  
"I do not think that Robin and Geo will disturb the agents once they reach their destination," Starfire said.  
  
"And you are right," Z said, "The agents must be asleep and the fact that they will die in the explosion."  
  
"But if the agents are not asleep," Trini said, "Then I guess that we might as well prepare ourselves for an ambush."  
  
"Exactly," Z said, "Like I said to Geo, something is not right around here. Let's just hope that Geo and Robin reached the floor."  
  
Back in the HQ. Robin is a bit exhausted for walking up the stairs.  
  
"Keep it up Robin," Geo said, "We're almost there. We are at the 14th floor."  
  
"Let me ask you this," Robin said, "When the bomb is set, how do we get out of here in time?"  
  
"We'll jump off the 15th floor by using my abilities of floating."  
  
"Why can't we just run down the stairs?"  
  
"It will slow us down. You can trust me."  
  
After Geo was done talking, the two arrived at the 15th floor, which was a laboratory.  
  
"This is it," Geo said, "Let's get the bomb ready."  
  
Geo opens the duffel bag and took out 10 small, size nuke missiles and a big one. Each of them took five and placed it in each corner of the lab. Then they put the big missile near the gas pumps in the middle. The reason why is that the gas pumps will explode much bigger, thus sending the building to crumble.  
  
"We're set," Robin said, "It's time for us to go."  
  
"Right," Geo said, "Now, let me get the detonator and...."  
  
Geo looks in the duffel bag and found out it was empty.  
  
"Hey," Geo said, "Where's the detonator? Do you have it Robin?"  
  
"No," Robin said, "I don't have it."  
  
"But...but...it was in here. How can it disappear?"  
  
"Maybe the others have it."  
  
Geo contacts Z.  
  
"Geo to Z," he said, "We got a problem."  
  
"What happened," Z said, "Did you guys have the bomb ready?"  
  
"We got it set."  
  
"Then use the detonator and..."  
  
"That's the problem! We don't have it. Do you have it?"  
  
"No. None of us has the detonator. Just keep looking for it."  
  
"Roger. Geo out."  
  
Geo looks at Robin with a surprised look.  
  
"They don't have it," he said.  
  
"If we don't and they don't," Robin said, "Who does?"  
  
"I do," said a voice behind them.  
  
Robin and Geo turned around to see who it was. It was Agent Smith and he was holding it.  
  
"SMITH," Geo said, "You have it."  
  
"That's right Mr. Anderson," Smith said, "You are not going to destroy my building again."  
  
"Then I guess we just got to do this the hard way," Robin said.  
  
"You want to fight me for it," Smith said, "Then go ahead."  
  
Robin and Geo fight Agent Smith. Robin used many his martial arts moves but Smith dodges them. Then he attempted to turn Robin into one of his clones. Geo saw it coming and gave Smith a kick to the gut. Smith backed up near the glass window of the 15th floor. Geo backed a few steps and ran at Smith. When he was near him, Geo gave Smith a football tackle that causes them to fall out of the building. Robin went to check on Geo if he had fallen but Geo was still alive and still fighting Smith in the air by floating.  
  
"ROBIN," Geo yelled, "GET OUT OF THE BUILDING NOW!"  
  
"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE DETONATOR," Robin yelled back.  
  
"DON'T WORRY! I'LL GET IT."  
  
Robin jumped off the building and fired a birdarang hook in order to prevent from falling to the ground. He slowly reached the ground where the titans and the Andersons greeted him.  
  
"Robin," Starfire said, "Are you injured?"  
  
"No Star," Robin said, "I'm fine."  
  
"I was worried that you might be hurt."  
  
She hugs and kisses Robin.  
  
"It's ok Star," Robin said.  
  
"Where's my brother," Trini said.  
  
"He is fighting Smith in the air," Robin said, "Smith has the detonator and Geo is trying to get it."  
  
Suddenly, Smith and Geo appeared from the sky and landed on the ground still fighting for the detonator. Smith body slams Geo to the ground and holds him there with his foot.  
  
"Give it up Mr. Anderson," Smith said, "There's no way you can stop me."  
  
"Yes there is Smith," Geo said.  
  
The titans and the Andersons arrived.  
  
"GEO," Z said, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Geo said.  
  
"Don't worry," Raven said, "I'm coming to help. AZARATH METRION..."  
  
"RAVEN, DON'T," Geo said.  
  
"Huh? Why not?"  
  
"Trust me. I'm know what I'm doing."  
  
Raven stayed where she was. She was worried that Geo might die by Smith.  
  
I cannot let him die like this, Raven thought, I wish I could tell him that.....I...love him...since he is so brave. However, I must not until the right time.  
  
Back to Geo and Smith. Geo is still struggling to get Smith off of him.  
  
"Well Mr. Anderson," Smith said, "This is the end."  
  
He takes the detonator and destroys it with his hand.  
  
"I win Mr. Anderson," Smith said.  
  
"Wrong Smith," Geo said.  
  
"What? What do you mean 'wrong.'"  
  
"That detonator was a decoy. I got the real detonator right here all along."  
  
Geo reached into his pocket and takes out the real detonator. Smith was surprised.  
  
"WHAT," Smith said, "How did you...where did..."  
  
"When I knew that you were in the lab," Geo said, "I replaced the real one with a fake and pretended to misplaced it. So that means...YOU LOSE!"  
  
Geo pushes the button. The 15th floor explodes with a bang. Glass shattered and walls were crushed as the upper part of the HQ crumbled. The building came tumbling down destroying it's own foundation. Every room and area were smashed to bits. As the building came down, a cloud of dust and smoke filled the whole entire area of the city. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left of the building but debris and dead bodies of the other FBI agents. Smith was outraged to see what has happened.  
  
"YOU FOOLS," Smith said to the Teen Titans and the Andersons, "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"  
  
"You deserved it Smith," Geo said, "Your reign of terror has ended. Now it is time for us to leave."  
  
"Don't count on it Mr. Anderson. Your escape route has been denied."  
  
"What do you mean that our escape route has been denied?"  
  
"You did destroy my agents but you didn't destroy my clones. And there for that your vehicle has been destroyed by my clones."  
  
"What? You're bluffing Smith."  
  
"Mr. Anderson, I don't bluff. Come out my clones."  
  
The titans and the Andersons turned around. To their surprise, they were surrounded by hundreds of Smith clones.  
  
"What do we do now," Raven said to Geo.  
  
"Looks like we got to run."  
  
"RUN," Z said, "Are you crazy? We can't run around this city. There must be somewhere that we can go."  
  
Geo looks around to find a place that they could run at. He spotted the only place that was useful to him and his friends. It was deserted neighborhood with nobody in it but useless cars and old buildings.  
  
"I got it," Geo said, "We'll run in that area."  
  
"But brother," Trini said, "That's the Abandoned Sector. We can't go in there."  
  
"It's are only chance to buy us enough time to get away from these agents. Now I am ordering everyone to go in there. Z, throw a flash bang on the count of three. 1, 2, 3. GO!"  
  
Z took out a flash bang and threw it at the Smith clones. The flash bang causes them to go blind. As they agents were distracted, the titans and the Andersons went into the Abandoned Sector. When the agents got their vision back, they couldn't find the titans and the Andersons.  
  
"Where did they go," said a Smith clone.  
  
"They went in there," said Smith pointing at the abandoned sector, "I want those Andersons and titans dead. Now move it."  
  
The Smith clones marched into the Abandoned Sector.  
  
Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 17: The Abandoned Sector. 


	18. Chapter 17: The Abandoned Sector

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded Chapter 17: The Abandoned Sector

The titans and the Andersons ran for their lives as they entered the most dangerous place in the matrix, the Abandoned Sector. The Abandoned Sector is a place where many people might get lost and will never be seen again. It was a ghost town with empty buildings and power in every block. The road had sand and dirt that might slow anybody down.

The heroes kept running until Geo signaled for a break. The titans rested and try to catch some air from all that running.

"That didn't just happened," said Beast Boy, who is trying to catch his breath, "Tell me that didn't happen."

"It did happened," Trini said, "Our truck is destroyed and we are stuck in the Abandoned Sector."

"None of this would have happened if MY BROTHER ALLOW US TO FIGHT THE AGENTS," Z said in a bad mood.

"HEY," Geo yelled back, "IT AIN'T MY FAULT THAT WE HAD TO BE IN THIS PLACE."

"OH YEAH! THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, JUST LIKE YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND MADE THE SAME MISTAKE."

"HEY! DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY GIRLFRIEND STUPID. IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT SMITH KILLED HER."

"YOU ARE A WORTHLESS LEADER."

"AND YOU'RE A LOUSY SOLDIER."

"That is it," Starfire interrupted, "No more brother yelling at brother."

"I'm sorry Star," Geo said, "My brother is a bit upset that he didn't get a chance to fight."

"Wait," Terra said, "Why is this called the Abandoned Sector?"

"Why is it dangerous," Cyborg added.

"The reason why," Geo said, "That this place is dangerous is that this sector is in the negative zone in the matrix."

"What does that supposed to mean," Raven said.

"I guess that Geo means that this place has no power or connection to the program," Robin said.

"He's right," Trini said, "This place has no power and we might get lost too."

"But what about our radios and our communicators," Cyborg said.

"The good news is that you can still use it," Z said, "But the bad news is that you must save battery power. Your communicators and radios have limited power supply of 48 hours."

"48 hours," Starfire questioned, "I do not understand on how long is 48 hours."

"It means 2 days, Starfire," Terra said, "So that means we can contact anybody today and tomorrow."

"But how did we get home," Beast Boy said.

"The only way we can go back home is if we can go back to the city," Geo said, "Once we go in the city, we will go to the warehouse in the north- eastern district and use the phone to get us out of here."

"One problem," Z said, 'We are in the middle of nowhere with over a hundred agents. How in the hell are we going to survive?

"We fight back with our weapons," Geo said, "We can't use our powers because the Smith clones are following us by the rooftops of each building."

"But what about my powers," Raven said to Geo.

"I know you got telekinetic powers, Raven, but that is a risk that you're going to take. You can still use powers to hold them off, but not yet. So here is the plan: we are going to move north in the Abandoned Sector and find shelter. Once we do, Raven will use her powers to hold them until we get a chance to get back in the city. Is that clear?"

Everybody nodded.

"Good," Geo said, "Let's move out."

The titans and the Andersons ran up with north in the Abandoned Sector. However, they were not alone. Standing at a rooftop was a Smith clone. He took out his cell phone and contacted Smith.

"Agent Smith," said the Smith clone, "I found them. They are going up north in the abandoned sector. Looks like they got a plan to hold us while they escape."

"Affirmative," said Smith, "Lets make sure that they don't get far. I want them dead."

"Roger."

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 18: Split Up.


	19. Chapter 18: Split up

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded

Chapter 18: Split Up

The Titans and the Andersons continue to run in the dead of night in the Abandoned Sector. They thought they were alone but they were not. Behind them, lurking in the darkness with a sniper gun in hand, was Agent Smith. He was still upset that Geo and his friends have destroyed his building. He cocks his gun and was ready to fire.

"Lets take a brake," Geo said to the Titans and his brother and sister.

The titans and the Andersons stop for a break. They sat down on the pavement to catch their breath.

"Hey bro," Z said to Geo, "Are we there yet?"

Geo checks his map on the laptop and reads the results.

"Not yet," he replied, "We are still 30 miles away from our exit. We'll rest for fifteen minutes and continue."

"I am dying for a thirst," Starfire said, "Does anyone have a some water that I shall drink?"

"You got a water canteen in your utility belt," Trini said, "There is some water in there. All of us got one too."

Starfire checks her belt and takes out a canteen filled with water. She opens it and drinks.

"Robin," Starfire said, "Would you like some?"

"No thanks, Star," Robin said, "I'm not thirsty."

"Say," Cyborg said, "Do we carry any food?"

"Of course," Z said, "I have carried this duffel bag filled pack-and-go food packages. I got sandwiches, tuna, beef, crackers, peanut butter, jelly, cheese, tofu for Beast Boy, and potato chips. You guys will get some later when we stop for another break."

"Speaking of breaks," Terra said, "What about bathroom breaks?"

"Yeah, dude," Beast Boy, "How about that?"

"Well if you need to," Geo said, "Just ask while we run."

"You're saying you're going to leave someone behind when we do our privacy," Raven said.

"Not exactly. Like the task force rangers always say, 'No one gets left behind'."

Suddenly, Geo senses something is watching them. He looks behind and him and sees no one there.

"Something wrong," Raven said.

"Thought I sense somebody behind me," Geo said.

As soon as Geo finished talking, Raven notices something isn't right. She looks at Geo's neck and saw a red dot moving left to right. She looks behind and sees Agent Smith...with a laser, sniper gun.

"GEO, BEHIND YOU," Raven yelled.

"Huh," Geo said.

He turns around and saw Smith. Smith fires his gun. Using matrix bullet-time mode, Raven jumped and pushes Geo out the way. However, it was too late. The bullet hit Geo in the arm. Geo screams in pain as he is hit.

"GEO," Z yelled.

The titans and the Andersons went to check on Geo.

"IS HE," Raven said, "IS HE..."

"No," Z said, "He's wounded. There is a sniper on the roof. I'll take care of it."

Z throws a grenade at the building where the sniper is. It was a direct hit. However, what Z does not know is that the Smith he killed was a clone. After that, he went back to aid his fallen brother.

"Trini," Z said, "Give me a first aid can."

Trini opens her bag and gives Z a first aid can. Z shakes and sprays the can on Geo's wound. However, the can only had a little ounce of spray left. That means that Geo is still wounded.

"Can you move your arm," Robin said to Geo.

"Yeah a little," Geo said as he got up, "I like to thank Raven for saving me. Thanks Rae."

"No problem," she said.

Suddenly, Geo heard something fire behind him. He looks. It was an RPG heading straight at him.

"RPG," Geo yelled, "TAKE COVER!"

The team took cover. The rocket exploded really close to them but they managed to survive by ducking and lying on the ground.

"IS EVERYBODY OKAY," Geo yelled to the titans and his flesh.

"Yeah we're fine," Cyborg said.

"Hey where's Raven," Beast Boy said.

"LOOK," Starfire said pointing to the left.

The team looked. To their horror, Raven flew 20 ft. to the ground and was unconscious.

"OH MY GOD," Geo yelled, "RAVEN!"

Geo went to help her. Raven was knocked out completely and was injured badly.

"Raven, you got to hang on," Geo said, "You have to get up, please."

"GEO," Z said, "WE GOT TO GO! THE AGENTS ARE COMING!"

"GO ON WITHOUT ME! I HAVE TO SAVE RAVEN! I GOT AN IDEA: WE'LL SPLIT UP AND FIND SHELTER."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I AM GOING TO LEAVE YOU AGAIN!"

"LISTEN TO ME GODDAMNIT! AS CAPTAIN OF THIS TEAM, I AM ORDERING YOU TO MOVE OUT! I WILL CONTACT YOU SOME HOW! NOW GO!"

"NO WAY! I WILL..."

"Z," Robin yelled, "LET HIM GO! WE CAN HANDLE IT! YOU GOT TO TRUST YOUR OWN BROTHER!"

Z thinks for a minute.

"ALRIGHT," Z said, "BUT YOU MAKE YOU SURE YOU GET ASS BACK HERE ALIVE, GEO! ALRIGHT GUYS, MOVE OUT!"

The titans left by going north to the exit of the abandoned sector while Geo remains with Raven still trying to aid her. He picks Raven up, puts her on his shoulder blade, and decided to run with all of his strength. He ran south to an abandoned apartment building to his left. He opens the door and inside. The apartment was old and dusty. Geo opens Apartment room 1 and goes in. Inside was an old couch with a kitchen. It had broken windows and torn up walls with holes in it.

Geo puts Raven on the couch to let her rest. He opens his bag and takes out one of his healing medicines. He uses a needle gives her a shot.

You have to be okay Raven, Geo thought to himself. I do not want you to die on me.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 19: Geo and Raven chat.


	20. Chapter 19: Geo and Raven chat

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded

Chapter 19: Geo and Raven chat

Author's note: this chapter is dedicated to DarkBlackfire. Happy Birthday!

Raven laid down on the couch resting from her wounds while Geo sat next to her. She was breathing in and out from her mouth as she slept. Geo puts his hand on her head to feel her temperature.

"Raven, you're cold," he said, "Here take my leather jacket. It will keep you warm."

Geo takes off his leather jacket and puts it on Raven's chest. He only has his black tank top on that shows his muscular body. He looks around the room to find pieces of wood to make a fire. He found some on the floor and on the broken walls. He took them and placed them in the middle of the room where Raven is. He took out his lighter from his pocket and set the pieces of wood on fire.

As Geo set next to the fire to keep himself warm, he heard Raven groaning. She was finally awake. Raven opened her eyes to see Geo next to a fire in the middle of the room.

"Geo," she said, "What happened? And where is everybody?"

"We were hit by an RPG," Geo said, "You were knocked out completely, so I had to rescue you. I ordered everyone to go to the exit of the Abandoned Sector and I have to take you to a safe location."

"Where are we in the Abandoned Sector?"

"We are in a apartment complex that is 32 miles away from the exit."

"But why did you tell everyone to leave? We could've made it."

"I can not leave you behind. I had to do the right thing. You are my best friend Raven and friends have to look out for each other."

"Gee, thanks."

"Don't mention it."

As Raven finished talking, Geo's radio went off. Geo answers the call.

"Geo here," he said.

The caller was Morpheus, using a satellite phone.

"Geo," he said, "You mind telling me why haven't you arrive at the exit of the sector and haven't showed up at Metro City with your team?"

"My partner, Raven, was injured, sir. I had to go and aid her. I ordered the team to go on without me."

"What's your current position at the sector?"

"We are located at east Bravo sector 9256. Located at an apartment complex. FBI Agents are surrounding us. Requesting immediate backup and vehicle convoy evacuation, over."

"Negative on the EVAC situation, Geo. As of right now, you and Raven are on your own."

"Come on, Master. I know there is a way to get out of here. Send Niobe and Ghost to help me out, here. They will provide with air cover and my team would provide ground cover."

"That's impossible, Geo. That is not your mission."

"When have I ever completed any of your missions? I did them all and I could swear that I will not give up. My team will complete this mission."

Morpheus thought for a minute and said, "I don't like the sound of this. However, I will accept your favor. But you promise me that you will get your ass back here alive. You understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't worry. We'll get you out of there, Geo. I promise you."

"Roger, Geo out."

Geo turns off his radio in order to save battery power.

"What happened," Raven said to Geo.

"My master is going to send us some help," Geo said, "We shall stay put until help arrives."

Raven looks at Geo who is still looking at the fire.

He is so brave, Raven thought. I did not know he cared so much about me.

"Geo," Raven said, "Do you want to...sit next to me on the couch?"

"Sure," he said as he got up and sat down next to her.

"Geo, I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Early, you and your brother had an argument and he said that your girlfriend is stupid. Who was your girlfriend?"

"She was the fourth member of my team."

"What's her name?"

"Carla Stone."

"Nice name."

"Thanks."

"How come we never met her?"

"Because she...died a year ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's all my fault I didn't protect her."

"What did she look like?"

"About my height. She had black hair. She was athletic and very smart. We met each other in my master's training school."

"Did she graduated?"

"Yes. Did you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes. His name was Crow."

"How come I never met him?"

"He's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened to him?"

"My father, Trigon, killed him because he didn't want him to marry me in the future. Crow was the prince of Azarath. He was the prince of Azar, the king of Azarath. Whatever happened to Carla?"

"She was killed by a sniper during one of my missions last year. It's a long story."

"Can you tell me?"

"Very well. I'll tell you."

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 20: Geo's Flashback.


	21. Chapter 20: Geo's Flashback

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded

Chapter 20: Geo's Flashback

Before Geo could tell his story, Raven notices that Geo still has a wounded arm.

"Geo," Raven said, "You're bleeding from your arm. Your wound is still not healed."

"It's okay," Geo responded, "It's just a scratch."

"You better let me take care of it."

Raven placed her hands only inches away from Geo's arm. She uses her healing powers to cure his wound.

"Whoa," Geo said, "I never knew you were a medic. Thanks."

"No problem," Raven said, "Please continue about your story."

"Very well. It all started a year ago..."

Flashback scene

Geo narrating: My team and I were ordered to head to the outskirts of Metro city. We were taken to the jungle sector only 20 miles away. Our mission was called Operation Jungle Strike. (Author's note: Jungle Strike is named after the famous video game that is the sequel to Desert Strike. I do not own the video game)

The scene begins with a MH-60 Black Hawk flying over a jungle area outside Metro City. Inside were Geo, Zeo, and Trini. Also with them was Geo's girlfriend Carla Stone. The black hawk flew to its destination near the target area.

"Alright, people," Geo said, "We are about to land near the enemy compound. Advise you to listen to my orders. Pilot, show time."

"Yes sir," the helicopter pilot said.

The helicopter hovered in the air. Zeo drops the ropes to the ground for the team to be lowered.

"Zeo," Geo said, "Go."

Zeo went down the ropes.

"Trini, go," Geo said.

Trini went down the ropes. As she did, Geo looks at Carla and says, "Ready, honey."

"Sure thing, sweety," Carla replied. She gave Geo a kiss and went down the ropes.

Geo went down as well and met his team down at the ground. He took out his laptop and began to talk about the mission.

"Ok, guys," Geo said, "Listen up, this is our mission. We will enter our first phase by infiltrating the terrorists' jungle compound. We must move north and I will tell the next phase. Now, move out."

The team moved north along the jungle path carrying their special army weapons. Geo signaled his brother to move ahead. Zeo moved up and spotted something in the distance. He took out his binoculars and spotted the terrorist compound.

"Brother," Zeo said by using a bone-mic, "Come take a look at this."

Geo appears and says, "Watch you got?"

"Enemy turf," Zeo said.

Geo took out his binoculars and spotted the compound as well. It was guarded by two terrorist guards.

"Tell the girls to come up," Geo said to his brother.

Zeo signaled Trini and Carla to move up.

"This must be it," Carla said, "What should we do?"

"Like we always do," Geo replied.

Geo takes out his pistol and attaches a silencer on it.

"But brother," Trini said, "Rules of engagement?"

"We are already engaged," Geo said, "Listen for your orders. Zeo, you get the eyes. Trini and Carla, you two get the left flank this way. I will take the front door. Move out."

Carla contacts Zeo on her bone-mic.

"Zeo," She said, "You got your eyes on the package?"

"Roger that," he said while aiming his sniper gun at the guards. He fired two rounds and killed the guards.

Carla contacts Geo.

"Geo," she said, "The guards have been taken down."

"Roger," Geo said, "Move in and secure the perimeter. Make sure the bomb blows."

"10-4."

Carla and Trini moved in to the front door of the compound. The two girls placed 2 bombs near the gas pump of the compound and air conditioner. The first bomb is a virus and the other is an explosive one. The two girls ran for cover. Trini turns on the detonator and activates the virus. The virus went inside the air conditioning system and into the compound. Geo uses a sonic ear device to listen to the terrorists. He heard some of the terrorists coughing and gasping for air.

"The virus is in," Geo said, "Finish the job girls."

Carla activates the bomb. The bomb explodes and destroys the compound; killing the terrorists. Hours later, the team starts celebrating of their completed mission.

"Ahh, man," Zeo said, "We won. WE BEAT THEIR ASSES!"

"Calm down, Zeo," Trini said, "We are victorious and..."

Geo's radio goes off. Geo answers it.

"Geo here," he said.

A voice on the other end said, "Help me! I am under attack. Help me! AHHHH!"

"Hello, hello," Geo said, "Guys we need to find out what's going on. Trini and Zeo, you guys go north. Carla and I will go south."

The four separated. Carla went up ahead of Geo.

"Carla," Geo shouted, "Don't go that far."

"Why not," Carla said, "What can go wrong?"

Just as she turned around, something happened. Carla is shot. She fell face first to the ground while coughing blood out of her mouth.

"CARLA," Geo yelled.

Geo ran to her. He held her by his arms.

"Carla," Geo said, "You have got to hang on. Don't die on me, please."

Geo contacted the others and said, "GUYS! COME BACK. CARLA IS SHOT. A SNIPER ATTACK. HURRY THE HELL UP!"

"Geo," Carla said.

"Carla," Geo said, "Please stay with me."

"Geo. My body is so cold. Everything's......getting....dark. I am......sorry.......I let.....you down."

"Carla, don't talk."

"Geo.....I.....will......always......love......you."

"I love you too, Carla. I always will."

"Please.....let me have.....one last.....kiss."

Geo slowly moves his head to Carla. He gently places his lips on hers and gives her a passionate kiss. He broke it apart since he doesn't want her blood in his mouth.

"Geo," Carla said.

"Yes," Geo said in tears.

"Goodbye.....my...............love."

Carla takes her last breath and dies.

"Carla," Geo said, "No. CARRRRRLAAAAAAAAA!"

Geo starts crying in tears. His one true love dies in his own arms. Geo turns around to find out who the sniper was. He saw the sniper only 130 yards away. He was an FBI Agent. He flies away from the scene.

"Someday," Geo said, "Whoever you are, I will get my revenge. YOU HEAR ME! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Geo narrating: I found out that the agent was Smith. He killed Carla.

End of Flashback

Back to Geo and Raven

"And that's what happen," Geo said, "That's my story."

"Geo," Raven said, "I am so sorry about your flashback."

"It's okay. Right now, Smith is going to pay for this. I will not give up until he is dead. I hope the others will arrive very soon because the agents might be here any second now."

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 21: Night fire.


	22. Chapter 21: Night Fire

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded

Chapter 21: Night Fire

Outside the apartment, Agent Smith clones has been watching. He commends his clone army what to do.

"Alright men," he said, "Get on the rooftop and await my orders to fire. We'll make sure they won't get out alive."

The clones and Smith walked up a flight of stairs of another apartment building right across from Geo and Raven's. They were equipped with M-16s, K-47 Soviets, and RPGs. Inside the building of Geo and Raven, the two were sitting by the fire waiting for help. Finally, Geo's radio went off. Geo answers it.

"Geo here," he said, "Who is this?"

"Geo, it's Z," said a voice on the other end.

"Z! IS THAT YOU?"

"Yeah man. The titans are heading for your position. We got full equipped weapons, armored truck, and enough ammo for cover."

"But what about air support?"

"Niobe and Ghost are on their way. They got AH-6 Little birds with missiles and mini-guns. Don't worry, bro. We'll get you out of there in 10 minutes. Over."

Z hangs up.

"Raven, get your stuff ready," Geo said, "We're leaving."

"We are," she said.

"Yes. My brother and the titans are coming for us. Looks like we're..."

BOOM! An explosion hits the wall. Geo was knocked out and Raven was a bit shaken. The blast came from the Smith clone army. Raven went to aid Geo.

"GEO," she said holding him in her arms, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Geo said, "I'm fine. The agents are here. They found us!"

"What should we do?"

"We fight. Get your guns and ammo. We have to fight for our lives."

Geo and Raven grab their guns and ammo. They both went to the windows where the clones were firing their M-16s, K-47 Soviets, and RPGs at them.

"On the count of 3, Raven, fire at will," Geo said, "1...2...3. FIRE!"

The two fired at the clones. However, the fact is, there are outnumbered. It is two against over 100. They might waste ammo. Meanwhile, Z and the titans are inside the armored truck discussing their strategy.

"This is what we are going to do," Z said, "Cyborg and Beast Boy, you guys will take the .50cal machine guns. Trini and Starfire, you girls will take the back. Robin and I will take the front. We got to make sure that Raven and my brother make it back into the truck. Once they do, Cyborg, you drive off. Clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good," Z said, "Let's pray that nothing happens to them."

Back at the gunfight, Geo and Raven continue to fire and waste ammo.

"GEO, I'M OUT," Raven said while removing an M-16 clip.

Geo takes out another clip and gives it to her. Raven reloads and fires. Geo removes an empty M-16 clip and reloads. The clones were still firing and reloading as well.

"DESTROY MR. ANDERSON," Smith said, "I WANT HIM AND HIS GIRLFRIEND DEAD."

Back in the apartment, Geo and Raven continue to fight for their lives. None of them were hitting any of the clones because they are firing blind.

Man, Z, Geo thought, Where the hell are you?"

As Raven fires, she saw something coming down the street. It was...an armored truck.

"GEO," Raven said, "THEY'RE HERE!"

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 22: Backup has arrived. This chapter reminds me of Black Hawk Down (I don't own the movie)


	23. Chapter 22: Back Up Has Arrived

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded

Chapter 22: Back up has arrived

To Geo's and the Agents surprised, the titans and the Andersons arrived in time. Geo contacts Z on his radio.

"Z, are you there," Geo said.

"Yeah, we're here, bro," Z said, "Now we are going to give you guys some help."

"Negative. The agents are fully equipped with bazookas. You won't make it."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes. We must for Niobe and Ghost."

"They're here right now. Contact them."

Geo contacts Niobe and Ghost. In the sky above the battlefield, Niobe and Ghost piloted two Little Bird helicopters. Niobe tries to contact Geo.

"Geo, this is Niobe," Niobe said on her radio, "Are you there, over?"

"My god, Niobe," Ghost said, "Look at that fight down there."

Geo looks out the window and sees the two Little Bird helicopters.

"Niobe," Geo said on his radio, "I can see you. You're right above me."

"Geo," Niobe said, "I can't tell who's who down there. Too much activity."

"I'm throwing a strobe light to target the enemy."

"Roger that."

Geo reaches into his pocket and takes out a small piece of metal. With all of his might, he threw it out the window and into the street.

"Do you see it?" Geo said to Niobe and Ghost.

Niobe and Ghost used their night vision goggles to scan the strobe.

"Nope," Ghost said, "We can't see shit."

"Alright," Geo said, "I'll put it on the roof."

"WHAT," Raven said, "YOU'RE GOING TO GO OUT THERE AND GET KILLED?"

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO GET OUT OF HERE! I AM ADVISING YOU TO GIVE ME SOME COVER FILE!"

"GEO, I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO OUT THERE!"

"LISTEN TO ME, RAVEN! I HAVE BEEN IN THIS PLACE FOR A LONG TIME. I'M TIRED OF THIS WAR AND IT NEEDS TO END NOW!

Raven looks at Geo with tears in her eyes and says, "But..."

Geo walks up to her. He places his left hand on Raven's cheek and wipes her tears. He says, "Look...I know how much it is to fight and survive. However, I know this is not the right time or the place to argue. I promise you that I will take you home but I won't do anything for you unless you give me cover fire. Please...as my friend."

Raven looks at Geo and says, "Okay. I'll do it." She hugs Geo for good luck.

"Good girl," Geo says.

Geo takes out his radio and contacts Z.

"Z," Geo said, "I'm going to need some help man. I need you and everybody to give me some cover fire while I will set the strobe. Got it?"

"Yeah," Z said, "We got it."

"Roger. On the count of 3, I will go."

Z talks the titans and his sister.

"OKAY EVERYBODY," he said, "GET YOUR GUNS AND INTO YOUR POSITION AS WE PLANNED. MY BROTHER IS GOING TO DO SOME HEROIC ACT. NOW MOVE!

The titans and the Andersons got into their positions.

"OKAY GUYS," Z said, "ON THE COUNT OF 3, FIRE. One...two...three! COVERING FIRE!

The titans and Andersons fired at the agents. Geo runs out of the apartment and grabs the strobe. With all of his strength, he threw it on the roof of the agents. He ran back to the building and takes Raven to the armored truck. Meanwhile, Niobe and Ghost spotted the strobe on top of the agents building.

"We got your position," Ghost said, "We got the target."

On the roof, a few agents found the strobe and were confused. Even Agent Smith was confused as well. Suddenly, out of the sky, the two little birds fired their machine guns, mini-guns, and missiles at the agents. The agents retreated for cover but were unable to make it in time due to the heavy weapons of the chopper. The gun fired killed each Smith clone and agent.

On the ground, Geo and Raven got inside the armored truck where they were reunited with their friends. Geo orders Trini to drive out of the Abandoned Sector and into Metro City. The mission is now completed. The Agent threat is no longer available...or is it?

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 23: Going Home.


	24. Chapter 23: Going Home

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded

Chapter 23: Going home

Cyborg drove the truck out of the abandoned sector. While driving it, everybody was glad to see Raven and Geo still alive.

"Welcome back, brother," Trini said.

"We all missed you," Starfire said while hugging them.

"Glad you guys made it," Beast Boy said.

"We were all worried," Terra said.

"You go guys," Z said.

"You're the man, G," Cyborg said.

"We're glad that you guys can come with us," Robin said, "Because Morpheus has told us that we are now going home to tomorrow."

"We're leaving tomorrow," Raven questioned.

"Yes we are," Geo answered, "Our mission is completed. We have saved the matrix from the Agent threat and risk our lives to destroy Smith for good."

"So that means Smith is dead," Z said.

"By the looks of it, yes. No one cannot survive the air attack from those mini-birds. Smith must be buried under the rubble."

"Right. So let's go home and we can finally complete our real mission."

"You got it, Z. I like to thank everybody for a well done job. You fought for the future and you saved it. But I also want to thank Raven for helping me."

Raven looks at Geo. She gives him a smile.

"Thanks Rae," Geo said.

"No problem," she said.

The next morning, the Andersons and the titans got into the time jet and traveled all the way back to the past in the year 2003. Once the titans arrived at the tower, they start unpacking their belongings and rested after their long trip from Zion.

At night, the two teams went to bed. However, Geo remained awake while checking his laptop for any specific dates that he must know. He read a file that read "TIMELINE." He read the file. As he read it, something caught his eye.

"Wait a minute," Geo said, "Uh-oh. There's only one month left until the final judgment which means that there is one month left until the titans die. Oh, man. Wait a sec! What's this?"

Geo reads another file called "TOMORROW'S DATE". As he reads it, he couldn't believe it.

"You have got to be kidding," Geo said.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 24: A change in the time stream.


	25. Chapter 24: A change in the time stream

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded

Chapter 24: A change in the time stream

Geo ran to his sister's room and knocks on the door in order to wake her up.

"TRINI, TRINI," Geo said while knocking on the door loudly.

Inside the bedroom, Trini woke up to hear her brother hitting the door like he wants to knock it down. Trini opens the door.

"Geo," she said yawning, "What do you want? It's 3:50 am in the morning."

"I need to tell you something," he said, "Come look at this."

Geo shows his laptop to Trini. She looks at it and begins to laugh.

"Ha, Ha, this is sweet," she said still laughing.

"It's not funny," Geo said, "What does this mean? Why is this happening if it already happened before?"

"Well, according to my analysis, when we came back to the past, we sort of entered a portal that leads us to a new beginning into the past but everything remains the same."

"Huh? What do you mean a new beginning?"

"What I'm trying to say is that there is a change in the time stream and you just made it happened."

"ME?"

"Yes, you. You are the one that changed history and you are the one that is responsible for it."

"I'm responsible for this? This can't be right."

"Don't you want to save the titans and change their death date?"

"Yes."

"Then it's time for you to get your head in the game. Deal with it, brother. There is nothing you can do."

"Oh, yes? I can go into the time jet and..."

"Geo, the time jet is out of service. The plane has to get repaired on Saturday."

"Damn it! What can I do now?"

"Well...you might as well get over it. Just pretend that you don't know about it, ok. Good-night."

Trini hugs and kisses her brother on the cheek. She goes into her room and goes to sleep. Geo does the same as well. He lays down on his bed wandering about tomorrow's big shocker.

Why is this happening, he thought. What would I tell the others.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 25: The big shock.


	26. Chapter 25: The Big Shock

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded

Chapter 25: The Big Shock

The next night, the titans and the Andersons received a call about a robbery at the downtown jewelry store. Robin drove his R-cycle; Raven, Terra, and Cyborg got into the T-Car; Starfire and Beast Boy flew; Z and Trini drove into their new vehicle, the M-Hummer H2 (a black armored, bullet-proff hummer), and Geo drove his Lawmaster IV cycle. The two teams headed to the store.

When they arrived, the convict was Fang, the humanoid teen with a spider as a head. Due to the fact the time stream changed, only Geo, Trini, and Z knew who Fang is. Fang ran from the scene carrying the stolen jewels. The two teams gave chase. Fang used his web spit to trap Beast Boy, blind both the T-Car and Hummer. Starfire, Robin, and Geo gave chase.

Geo turns his bike to a hover bike and goes into the air. Robin jumped a wheelie on a car and used his grappling hook to catch Fang. Geo uses his ejection button to fly in the air to catch the humanoid. Fang turns around and fires a purple laser that contains venom. The laser hits Geo and he falls to the ground. Geo can't even move any part of his body due to the venom. Starfire grabs him before he was going to be killed. The titans and the Andersons caught up.

"He's getting away," Geo said, "Somebody...stop him."

"Dude," Beast Boy said, "We know what he looks like. He isn't hard to find."

"He has a spider for a head," Terra said, "We'll find him with ease."

"Yeah, besides, you need to get treated," Cyborg said.

"The venom should at least do you so harm," Starfire added.

"Ok," Geo said.

"We will go and look for the humanoid," Robin said, "Raven will take you to the tower and get you treated."

The titans left and the Andersons left leaving Geo and Raven. Moments later at the Tower, Raven was healing Geo with her powers to cure him of the venom.

"Is that better," Raven said.

"Nothing much," Geo said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. You might as well need one of your healing medicines to help you. Will that be ok?"

"Yes, I guess so. I'll check on the others."

Raven went to the Andersons' lab to get the medicine while Geo checks on the team. He uses the main monitor to contact the team.

"Z," Geo said, "Report. Do you catch the humanoid?"

"No but we got a bigger problem," Z said, "Look!"

The video shows an army of giant moths attacking Gotham City.

"We need backup," Trini said.

"We are on our way," Geo said.

Just as Geo was about to leave, the monitor changed to one of the titan's villains...Killer Moth.

"Don't even bother," he said, "Only if you defeat a few of my children, you won't be able to stop from releasing the entire swarm. If you don't want your city to be destroyed, you will do exactly as I say."

"What do you want," Geo said.

"My demands are simple: The city will declare me ruler. The teen titans and the team from the future will surrender. And...what is your name?"

"Geo Anderson."

"Oh yes. Geo Anderson...you will take this girl to her junior prom."

Suddenly, a girl pops out of the screen. It was...Kitten, Moth's daughter."

"HI GEO-POO!"

Geo was shocked.

"Um, I'm sorry," he said, "My ears were plugged up. What was that last one again?"

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 26: The Prom.


	27. Chapter 26: The Prom

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded

Chapter 26: The Prom

"Her name is Kitten," Moth said, "And you take her to the prom."

"Uh," Geo said, "Perhaps another time."

Raven enters.

"Geo," she said, "What's going on?"

"This guy," Geo said to Raven, "Wants me to do a favor this girl here."

Raven floats to the monitor where Kitten is and says, "I bet is a duel, right?" She slaps Kitten and says, "Geo accepts."

"Raven," Geo said, "It's not that. I had to go on a date with her to the prom."

Raven gasps.

"HE DOESN'T ACCEPT," Raven said, "YOU HEAR ME? GEO DOES NOT ACCEPT!"

Geo grabs Raven by the arm and takes her to the hallway.

"Give me a second Moth," Geo said.

In the hallway, Geo contacts the team by his laptop. Raven, however, was pacing around protesting of the deal. She had fire in her eyes and steam coming out of her head.

"Z," Geo said, "Report. How bad is it?"

"Real bad," Z said on Geo's laptop, "We need some backup. Now!"

As Raven continues to protest, Geo made his decision.

"I have to do it," he said.

"WHAT," Raven screamed.

"Look! No matter how much the odds are stacked against us. It's the only way to save the city and find the whereabouts of Killer Moth."

"But...But..."

"I have no choice, Raven. No matter how much I don't want to."

Geo enters the living room where Moth is waiting.

"Do we have a deal," Moth said to Geo.

"I'll take the girl to the prom," Geo said.

"Don't tell me. Ask her."

"Oh come on..."

"DO IT!"

"Kitten!"

"Meow," she said.

"Would you like to...go to the...prom...with me?"

Raven grunts and burst into flames with anger.

"Oh Geo-poo," Kitten said, "I thought you never ask."

Moments later, after spreading the info to the titans and his team, Geo arrives at a cruise boat where the prom is. He arrives in his Law Master cycle while wearing a tuxedo with a black tie.

"I hope she doesn't show," Geo said to himself, "What else is new?"

Geo felt somebody tap on his shoulder. He turns around to find...Raven. She was wearing a purple, sparkling dress, had eye shadow on her eyelids, and was holding a flower

"Raven," Geo said in a surprised way.

"You know with that suit on," she said, "I guess this flower makes you perfect."

Raven puts the flower on Geo's shirt pocket.

"Raven," Geo said, "You're supposed to be helping the others find Killer Moth."

"Your orders were to investigate the girl," she said, "I decide to investigate her myself. Besides, you might need some back up. Kitten might be up to something. A trap maybe."

Just as Geo was about to say something, Kitten arrives in her pink limo.

"YOO-HOO, GEO-POO," Kitten said, "YOUR KITTEN HAS ARRIVED! MEOW!"

"On second thought," Geo said to Raven, "I guess I need more backup."

Geo walks to Kitten. Kitten hugs him, pinches his cheeks, and says, "Oh, Geo. My date. Geo, don't you look hansom. Commentate on my dress."

"No," Geo said.

"Do it," Kitten snarled, "Or else."

"Nice dress."

"OH GEO! YOU ARE SUCH A GENTLEMAN! UNLIKE MY WORTHLESS EX-BOYFRIEND FANG! Now take my hand, Geo. And lead me in. And will it kill you to smile."

Geo smiles with an evil.

"Probably," he said.

Geo takes Kitten into the boat. Raven follows with an angry look on her face. She lost control of her emotions and releases her powers to destroy Kitten's limo. Later, with no other choice, Geo was forced to dance with Kitten and Raven continues to get P.O. After the dance was over, Kitten asked Geo for another favor.

"Kiss me," Kitten said as she punkers her lips.

"Sorry," Geo said, "I don't like you at all. Basically, I seriously don't like you."

Yes," Raven said to herself."

"WHAT," Kitten screamed.

"Your father, Killer Moth, has been taken down. Mission Accomplish."

Kitten takes out a trigger and says, "NO WE ARE NOT! Daddy is not calling the shots tonight, Geo-poo. I AM! And unless you don't want those nasty bugs out for a late night snack, YOU BETTER PUNKER UP!"

Kitten grabs Geo and tries to kiss him. Geo tries to resist but couldn't. When Kitten was at least an inch away from Geo, he puts his finger on her lips.

"Not even if you pay me ten grand," he said.

Geo grabs the trigger when Fang arrives.

"FANG," Kitten said in amazement.

"Uh-oh," Geo said.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL," Fang said.

Fang uses his spider leg and punches Geo away. Fang went to aid his girlfriend when Raven used her powers to throw a table at him.

"KEEP YOUR LEGS OFF MY MAN," Raven said, "Geo are you okay?"

"Ha, never better," Geo said with a smirk while taking off his tuxedo and revealing his black attire.

"Lets never fight again baby," Fang said to Kitten and gives her jewelry.

"Oh, Fang," she said and kisses him.

"You know," Geo said to them, "You two really make an awful couple."

Fang attacks Geo. However, Fang was no match against Geo's matrix moves. With every kick, punch, laser venom, and web spit, Geo dodges them with bullet-time.

"Hey spider-man," Geo said, "You could do a lot more batter than that."

"You want to take it up a notch," Fang said.

"Why not."

Geo does his teleporting uppercut and punches Fang in the jaw. Geo gives him a roundhouse kick to the face and a punch to the stomach. Kitten watches with joy as Geo and Fang fought all over the cruise ship.

"OH, ISN'T THIS ROMANTIC," Kitten said, "THEY'RE FIGHTING OVER ME!"

"THEY ARE NOT FIGHTING OVER YOU," Raven snapped.

Kitten jumps on Raven and the two landed on a table filled with food and drinks. Kitten picked up some pie and smashed it on Raven's face. Raven wiped the cream off and gives Kitten an evil look. She grabs Kitten and throws her to the other side of the table. She jumps into the air giving a loud angry yell. Kitten reverses Raven's pounce and sends her to a bowl of fruit punch. Raven uses her telekinetic powers to grab Kitten and throw her into some pie. Raven got out of the punch bowl to catch her breath. Kitten looks at her dress and goes crazy.

"YOU...RUINED...MY...DRESS," Kitten said to Raven.

Kitten pulls the trigger to release the Killer Moths minions. However, the titans and the Andersons are taking care of it. Geo delivered one more punch to Fang's face and Fang was knocked out. Kitten attempts to jump on Raven but misses. Geo uses his stop motion move and grabs the trigger.

"Kitten," Geo said to her, "You and I are through."

He smashes the trigger with his hands.

"NOOOOOOOO," Kitten yelled.

Moments later, the police arrived and arrested Fang and Kitten. They arrested Killer Moth, too. The titans and the Andersons met up with Geo and Raven.

"So how did it go," Z said to Geo.

"Really cool," Geo answered, "I guess Kitten learned the hard way."

"We all know what was about to happen," Robin said, "Your sister told us about the change in the time stream."

"Yeah," Cyborg said, "Robin was supposed to go with Kitten."

"And I was supposed to get angry," Starfire said.

"But since Geo made his appearance," Terra said.

"Things went different," Beast Boy said.

"And it's all because of my brother," Trini added.

"Well," Geo said, "Yes."

"It comes to show you that Team Matrix kicks butt," Z said.

"You know," Geo said, "That name 'Team Matrix' doesn't sound cool. How about we call ourselves the Anderson Trio?"

"Anderson Trio," Trini said, "I like that."

"Me too," Z said, "That sounds WAY cool."

(Author's note: From now on, Geo, Zeo (a.k.a. Z), and Trini are now called the Anderson Trio.)

Just then, the intercom went on with lights being moved around the cruise ship with a drum roll.

"And now," the announcer, "The moment you all been waiting for. The king and queen of this year's prom are Geo Anderson and Raven.

Geo and Raven looked at each other shocked.

"Want to dance or something," Geo said to Raven.

Raven smiles.

"Actually," she said, "Meet me at the tower."

She flew off to Titans Tower. Geo was about to leave when Z came up to him and says, "Hey, bro. One last thing."

"What," Geo said.

"Congratulations," Z said, "You got Raven."

"Whatever. I guess you were right all along."

Geo leaves to meet Raven.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 27: Geo and Raven kiss.


	28. Chapter 27: Geo and Raven Kiss

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded

Chapter 27: Geo and Raven kiss

Raven arrived at the tower and waited for Geo to arrive. She sat at the rocks near the ocean in order for her and Geo to talk.

I think it is time to tell him, Raven thought.

Just then, Geo arrives.

"You wanted to see me?" he said.

"Yes," Raven said, "Come sit with me."

Geo sat next to Raven.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Geo said.

"About today," Raven said, "was the prom really supposed to happen this way with you?"

"Not exactly. To tell you the truth, I knew that it was going to happen today."

"What do you mean?"

"My laptop told me the current date and told me that there is a change in the time stream. We went back into your timeline but sort of mixed up going into past events that already happened."

"Like the time I told everyone that I wasn't scared after watching the movie 'Wicked Scary'? "

"Yes but that already happen. Besides, there is now way to change it."

Raven removes her hood and looks at Geo with sparkling eyes.

"Geo," She said, "Did you ever…once cared about somebody? Even if that person was…creepy."

"Well," Geo said, "I did. I cared about mostly everybody that I have been with."

"Did you ever got lonely when Carla died?"

"Yeah. I was always lonely. I had nobody to talk to at all."

"Geo, there is something that I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Ever since I first met you, I felt that somebody was always there for me. Someone who is always like a knight in shining armor. Someone who is always brave."

"What are you saying?"

"All I'm trying to say is…that…I love you, Geo."

Geo looks at her. Then, he smiles and said, "Raven, I love you, too." The two looked at each other and slowly moved their heads towards each other. Both of their lips met. They kissed each other passionately. Raven puts her left arm around Geo's neck and her hand on Geo's cheek. Geo moves his left hand on Raven's hair and his right on her waist. Both of them were feeling the love inside their bodies as they continue to kiss until they broke it up to get some oxygen in their body. Raven hugs Geo and Geo hugs her as they watch the moon and stars light up the sky.

Author's note: stay tune for Chapter 28: Smith's Alive!


	29. Chapter 28: Smith's Alive!

Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded

Chapter 28: Smith's Alive!

Meanwhile, in the matrix timeline, in the Abandoned Sector of Metro City, something odd was going on. There was a pile of rubble that had the bodies of the Smith Clones that were killed by Niobe and Ghost's Little Bird surprise attack while firing and destroying Geo and Raven. What was left were guns, rockets, and blood all over the rubble. Suddenly, one of the piles of rubble was moving. Sand and rocks were being dugged up as if something was coming below. Then, a hand popped out. It was...Smith! He is still alive.

"You may have won the battle Mr. Anderson," Smith said, "But this time, I WILL WIN THIS WAR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

To be continue...

Author's note: That's the end of Matrix Reloaded. However, there is another sequel entitled "Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown", coming soon!


End file.
